Unstable
by LsDanki
Summary: Izuku is an unstable boi. After finding out he was quirkless Izuku's mental stability plummeted. But even if he is insane he still wants to be a hero but that doesn't mean he's still a fanboy. He may seem empty headed and uncaring but he is always paying attention. Also I suck at summaries.
1. The Beginning

The Smile (Title WIP)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 _Not all men are created equal._

Blah Blah Blah you've already heard this enough times let's get into the story

 **Discord Link if you want to know about Unstable: /vrpfNCk**

-Break-

Izuku Midoriya was four when he found out his pride and joy condition of being quirkless. That was also the day he became crazy no mentally unstable. Instead of becoming a ghost or be broken he started to laugh in front of the doctor and his mother. "Izuku, honey what's wrong, why are you laughing like that?!" his mother asked him with concern on her face. Izuku only answered through his laughter the only thing she couldn't say to him in another world "Mom… _snort_ …do you know what this means… _snort_ … it means that I'm going to have to show how good a quirkless… _snort_ … person is going to be as a hero… hahahaha!" Ms. Midoriya and the doctor could only stare with concern on their faces at the little 4-year-old laughing like a lunatic on the floor of his office. The ride home was filled with crazed laughter well as crazy as crazed laughter can be from a 4-year-old.

The day after the doctor's visit he told his mom that he didn't want to go to daycare and only wanted to attend kindergarten for a week. After 2 years Izuku stood at the front of his class and proudly exclaimed "Hey guys I have two things to say!" This got all of the kids in class attention including one explosive Bakugou Katsuki who was showing off his explosive quirk and wasn't happy that someone took the attention from him. Izuku started to laugh a crazy laugh again and started to explain: "One… _snort_ … I'm not going to be here… _snort_ … after this week… hahaha! And two I'm quirkless… _snort_ … and proud of it…hahahaha!" After saying that his laughing stopped and the rest of kids stood there perplexed at what happened. Everyone including the teachers were confused at what happened except for one, Bakugou Katsuki, who was mad that someone without a cool and flashy quirk took his spotlight for a couple minutes. So when recess came Bakugou went over to where Izuku was and told him "Oi Izuku did you know that you can also be read as Deku meaning useless which is what you are." with a sneer on his face at feeling proud that he told Deku what he was. Barely making out a sentence between his laughter, Izuku managed to tell Bakagou, "I just think… _snort_ … That it's funny…hahaha! That you honestly believe that!" After saying this Bakagou lunged at Deku to show him that he was weak useless and shouldn't stand up to his superiors but before he could even touch him Izuku decked him right in his face laughing while doing so and proceeded to pummel him with his little kid hands until a teacher broke them up. Izuku and Bakagou were promptly suspended since, Izuku was acting in self-defense and Bakagou because, the teachers and principle didn't want to ruin his chances on becoming a hero.

After coming back home Ms. Midoriya sat his son down so he could explain himself. "Mom I only hit him back because he wanted to hurt me and I shouldn't try and let Bakagou hurt this beautiful body... _snort…_ hahaha!" Ms. Midoriya couldn't help but laugh at her 6 year old son being so narcissistic but she had to set him straight "Izuku honey I understand why you did it but, it wasn't okay to do it while having a laughing fit and continue pummeling him." "But mom it felt nice knowing I stood up to him a person with power and showed him that a "useless" person could still compete with him… _snort…_ " Ms. Midoriya was surprised to hear that her cinnamon roll was happy and felt "good" that he fought back. With this incident, Izuku decided that he would much rather be homeschooled or self-taught and while this worried his mom heavily she in the end decided to allow cause she knew that her little cinnamon roll was incredibly smart for his age. "Mom, can I also learn martial arts, science, and weaponry training…hahaha!?". Inko stared in horror that her 6 year old child already knew what he wanted to do for the future.

"Okay but with weapons you are limited to blunt objects and wooden/plastic knife and swords until you're 12."

"Wow thanks mom you are the best mom ever."

And so Izuku began his training at several dojos that he found. He trained in Jeet Kune Do from a retired hero known as The Dragon which also taught him that he had to "Adapt what is useful, reject what is useless, and add what is specifically your own." And also that "Knowing is not enough, we must apply. Willing is not enough, we must do." Which he carried as his rules on how to live life. He learned Water Flowing Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist from two retired brothers Bang and Bomb. He learned a type of martial art that required only using his legs from a pervy old man called Spiral which involved heating up his legs to the point that his nerves could get messed up, be able to correctly guess a woman's bust, hip, and butt size, how to cook for the sole reason to impress the ladies and survive, to how to be a gentleman. He also started to learn how to use a sword using three swords (katanas most of the time) from a stern looking old man. He also found an old samurai named Kamikaze to teach him the ways of the Atomic Slice which as the name infers a single sword swing can go so fast that the object doesn't have enough time to react to the cuts. He also learned the Rindoukan and Shotokan styles of karate. His training is hell on Earth but, he enjoys every bit of it.

Izuku was 8 years old when he learned of something that truly fascinated him.

-"Mom, mom look at this mom…hahaha!"

-"What is it honey?"

-"Mom look at this blade it says here that the blade was designed… _snort_ … so that the inward curve of the katana is sharp so it only knocks the opponents senseless...hahaha! Not only that but, the only way to actually cut a person… _snort_ … is to rotate the hilt 180 degrees so basically hold the katana backwards…hahaha!"

-"That's nice sweety but, where are we supposed to get a reverse blade?"

-"That's the funny part… _snort…_ Roro-sensei can make swords…hahaha!"

Inko reminisced on how far her little boy has grown in two years. Inko was surprised at how fast her little Izuku found the dojos. Inko also believed that him learning martial arts would at least pacify his laughing fits but, it had the opposite effect it made him more outgoing, easily excitable, and prone to more fits. But she couldn't be more grateful since, she was worried that all of this would make him a shy and stuttering kid.

For his age Izuku is a genius and he isn't humble about it. By age 8 he was on the same level as a fresh middle schooler. But his passion for science was immense he studied everything science related so he could learn how to make things. His mother got him his own chemistry set for his 9th birthday.

-"Mom this is the best I can't wait to try out and make some concoctions… _snort_ …"

-"Anything for you to become the best hero you can be."

After having his chemistry station for 2 months Izuku developed his own special gas that took inspiration from Midnight's Somnambulist and Ms. Joke's Outburst. The gas was purple and would have a person rolling on the floor until he/she passed out from lack of oxygen. He also developed his own smoke, flashbangs, and concussive grenades. The first time Izuku discovered the laughing gas was because of an accident where he dropped chemical W onto a solution of chemicals X, Y, and Z. Which also ended up knocking him out for 2hrs straight.

Another thing that popped up and became a habit is his ability to analyze quirks. He has 13 notebooks already filled with hero, villain, and civilian quirks. He starts to mumble when he sees a quirk, is doing an experiment, or when he is planning on what to do for the day. Inko slightly worries that his mumbling creeps other people out but, he learned how to keep it down. Izuku also started to wear more stylish clothing when going out like wearing some dress shirt, vest, jeans or slacks while wearing sneakers and rocking sunglasses. Izuku also became a good cook thanks to Spiral-sensei and became more interested in philosophy thanks to The Dragon.

Izuku is very tall and fit for a 10-year-old he is 4ft and 10 inches and weighs 90 pounds most of which is muscle he has gained over the years. When people ask Izuku what he does to keep his body so fit he just answers with

-"I have a work out plan for the whole year."

-"And what does the workout plan consist of."

-"Well on Mondays I go to Roro-sensei's dojo… _snort…_ lift weights, practice my swordsmanship, run laps, push-ups, sit ups, meditation, spar, train… _snort_ …, and practice swordsmanship again using a handlebar and weights…hahaha!"

At this point people are more interested in what the rest of the week entails for young Izuku instead of what training he does.

-"Tuesdays I go to Dragon-sensei's dojo… _snort…_ and we spar, practice the stances, meditate, study philosophy, practice with nun chucks… _snort_ …, perform and perfect the techniques, train , and practice my reflexes…hahaha!"

-"Wednesdays I go to Bang and Bomb-sensei's dojo… _snort_ … and we do push-ups, sit ups, pull-ups, meditate, practice patience… _snort_ …, practice the stances, perform the techniques, spar, train, learn counters, and practice both acupuncture and pressure points…hahaha!"

Then people realize that Izuku doesn't have a lot of screws tight.

-"Thursdays I go to Kamikaze-sensei's dojo… _snort_ … and meditate, spar, practice swordsmanship, train my senses, train, practice calligraphy… _snort_ …, and study anatomy."

-"Fridays I go to Spiral-sensei's dojo… _snort_ … and practice my kicks, enhance my senses, train my reflexes, how to cook, how to be a gentleman, spar, train, size distribution… _snort_ …, and how to wield a knife properly…hahaha!"

-"Saturdays I go to Makoto and Ryu-sensei's dojo… _snort_ … and meditate, practice the stances, practice to not think… _snort_ …, enhance my senses, train my reflexes, spar, train, and exercise…hahaha!"

-"Sunday I pretty much relax, continue studying… _snort_ …, make experiments, learn the basics to other things, practice how to dance, work out, practice my comedy… _snort_ …, practice throwing objects like cards or stars, practice tricks, meet people, archery...hahaha!"

At this point people are looking at Izuku with disbelief that a 10-year-old hasn't died from over exhaustion.

-"Hey kid don't you suffer a lot from soreness and pain everywhere."

-"Yup but I wouldn't have my training any other way after all being quirkless… _snort_ … gives me the advantage in anything…hahaha!"

-"Kid anyone ever tell you that you're crazy?"

-"Pffft… _snort_ … all the time and I already know I'm insane and I'm proud of it and my quirklessness…hahaha!"


	2. Birth of Unstable

Unstable

Chapter 2: A Friend and the Birth of Unstable

 **Author's Notes: I literally have the story up until the training arc in my head it is just a matter of whether and when I decide to write consecutively.**

 **Discord Link if you want to know about Unstable: /vrpfNCk**

 _Sound Effects_

 **Loud Speech**

 _ **Thoughts**_

-Break-

Izuku is now 12 years old 5ft and 5 inches and weighs 120lbs. He is also at the same level as a college professor. Izuku also let his hair grow out since he was 10 and now reaches his shoulder blades. He always has this manic grin on him and is always trying to stifle his fits. His training at the dojos has become normal for him so he doesn't experience the soreness as hard as before. He is still being homeschooled and he spends most of his free time either practicing the basics of fencing, archery, or knife combat. 2 years have passed and Izuku has mastered dancing, trickery, throwing, nun chucks, reverse two sword style and one sword style, water flowing rock smashing fist, how to be a gentleman, size distribution, acupuncture and pressure points, how to style hair, sewing, climbing, and has perfected his senses to the absolute limit.

Izuku is walking into a cat café at 8:45 a.m. for no reason except that his gut is telling him that something is going to happen in there. Sure, enough he notices a glimpse of lilac hair and immediately walks over there to introduce himself and make a new friend hopefully.

Shinsou is not a people person so when he notices a pair of green twintails heading his way he groans,

-"Uggghhh…why do people want to get close to me is it because of my hair, my tired look, or they heard someone talk about guy with a villain quirk."

\- "I don't know of anybody with a villain quirk but, I'll assume you're talking about yourself right… _giggle_ …"

Shinsou looked up to see a boy his age wearing a white dress shirt with a black and blue vest casual jeans and sneakers. The boy also had freckles, emerald eyes that glinted, long hair guessing from the twintails and a manic grin if he swung that way Shinsou would say he was attractive. The boy "Oh by the way my name is Izuku Midoriya if you were wondering." He said with a wink and a giggle before he sat down in front of him.

-"What's your name... _giggle_ …?" Izuku asked

-"It's Shinsou…Shinsou Hitoshi."

-"Well Hitoshi-kun what would you like to order?"

-"Question why come talk to me don't you have anything better to do?"

-"Me. No no today's Sunday my day off I can do anything I want but, my gut told me something was going to happen in here so I obeyed… _giggle_ …"

-"Great now I have to deal with this psycho until he leaves." Shinsou muttered under his breath.

-"I take offense to that Hitoshi-kun I'm merely insane not psychotic… _giggle_ …" Izuku stated loud enough for Shinsou to hear.

Izuku, _**"I wonder why he thinks people shouldn't approach or try to be friendly with him. It probably stems from the stigma that follows his quirk. And that could also lead to him suffering from lack of sleep based on how dark his eye bags are. Ouuuh I can't wait to catalogue his quirk and personality."**_

-"So Hitoshi-kun what's your quirk… _giggles_ …?"

Before Shinsou could tell Midoriya to mind his business he noticed that he took out a pencil from his hair and notebook from his vest.

-"Why do you have a notebook and pencil out?"

-"Why wouldn't I. I love seeing new quirks and analyze them and the person who wields it… _giggles…_ "

-"Isn't that creepy though?"

-"Not if they don't find out that I'm cataloguing them and their quirk… _giggles_ …"

-"How many of these notebooks do you have?" Shinsou asked with a raised eyebrow.

-"This is…my 25th notebook of quirks… _giggling…_ " Izuku said excitement showing in his face and his eyes sparkling like a little kid's.

-"So back to the question what is your quirk Hitoshi-kun… _giggles…_?"

Shinsou just wondered, _ **"Midoriya is pretty weird and I don't think it's because of his apparent insanity, giggling fits, or quirk cataloguing. No, he's weird because he's trying to be friends with me a kid with a villain quirk. Or maybe he's like everybody else and will avoid me like the plague after finding out my quirk."**_

 _Snap…snap…snap..._ "Hitoshi-kun are you in there… _giggles_ …?"

"Oh yeah my " _ **Here goes"**_ quirk is Brainwash."

"Ouuuh that such a great heroic quirk Hitoshi-kun… _giggles_ …!"

"Huh, you really think so?" Hitoshi looked at Izuku dumbfounded that someone actually said that his quirk was great for hero work.

"Of course, Hitoshi-kun you could make the villain turn himself in without fighting or deal quickly with hostage situations." Izuku said so with a proud smirk while vigorously writing down the information. "But how does it work? Is it mental or do you need a verbal response? How far can you reach? How long does it last? How many people can you control? Can you make people do things that they can't… _giggles_ …?" " _ **Ouhhh I'm getting giddy just thinking of all the possibilities for Hitoshi-kun's quirk."**_

"Woah their slowdown will you." Hitoshi said not expecting a barrage of questions. "Okay okay I'll answer your questions." Izuku just furiously nods his twintails going everywhere. "First for my quirk to work I need to ask a person a question and if he/she answers it I have the option to control them or not." Izuku just nods furiously while writing down the new information presented to him. "I don't know how far my reach is. It lasts as long as I want to until that person is hit or I say to snap out of it. And as far as I can tell I can control at least 3 people without getting a headache." At this point a cat jumps down and curls up in Izuku's lap while a waitress comes to check if they are ready to order

-"So what would you two young gentleman want to order?"

-"I'll take a medium black coffee with seven sugars and some melon bread."

-"And I'll have a large coffee with 7 creams and 8 sugars with a strawberry crepe... _giggles_ …"

-"Okay then that'll be ¥1500 and I'll come back later with your order."

The two paid for their own food and continued talking with each other

-"Hitoshi-kun you're aiming for the hero course at U.A. right… _giggles_ …?"

-"I guess but from what I heard I don't think I could actually get in."

-"Yeah I guess the test is mostly biased to damaging quirks… _snort…_ "

" _ **Did Midoriya just snort. I wonder what he finds so funny."**_

-"Hitoshi-kun it looks like the world is against us from day one. But even if we don't get into the hero course we could go for General Education… _giggling_ …"

-"You can say that again but, why join General Education?"

At this point Izuku burst out laughing not one of his crazy laughs he has been practicing handling his fits for the past years so he could at least carry a conversation.

"Pffft… _snort_ …hahahaha! That's the funny part from what I've heard during the U.A. Sports Festival students from the General Education have a chance to prove they belong in the hero course." Izuku managed to tell Shinsou what he knows while calming himself down in the process.

-"I get it so we join General Education course and wait for the Sports Festival to come and usurp some spots from the kids in the hero course."

-"… _Giggling_ … Now your using your noggin Hitoshi-kun." The waitress comes back with their orders

-"One medium black coffee and melon bread for the gentleman with purple hair. And one large coffee with a strawberry crepe for the gentleman with twintails."

-"Hey, Shinsou we should take these to go… _giggles_ …"

-"Yeah sure but why?"

-"There's a park nearby and we can continue discussing our plan… _giggle_ …"

-"Okay then let's go."

-"Excuse me Miss Waitress could we get these to go if it isn't too much trouble… _giggle_ …"

-"Oh sure that's no trouble just go to the check-out station and grab a bag." She said with a smile.

After grabbing the bags and leaving Izuku realized that it was 9:30. _**"**_ _…demented giggles…_ _ **I guess my gut feeling wasn't wrong and I made a new friend. You know I think we're going places."**_

-"Midoriya you coming" __

"Yep." Izuku went to catch up with Shinsou a spring in his step which made his twintails go up and down.

" _ **You know for as strange and crazy Midoriya is I know that one thing for certain is that he is going to be one of my best friends."**_ Shinsou thought to himself a smile forming on his face.

-Break-

Shinsou and Izuku found the park and settled in a table that was under a tree.

-"So, Mister Twintails care to explain what's this plan of yours." Shinsou said jokingly.

"Like I said before… _giggle_ …we join the General Education course train for the Sports Festival beat the shit out of those hero course kids and prove to everyone that nothing can stop us… _demented giggles…_ " Izuku stated with a proud smile on his face and shaking in excitement.

"Okay but what's this about training?" Shinsou asked confused at what his new crazy friend said.

-"No offense Hitoshi-kun but, you're a twig while I'm the definition of tempered steel… _giggles_ …"

Hitoshi was hurt he knew he was weak but having someone point it out like that stung. _**"I know Midoriya-kun doesn't mean any ill will when he says that but, it still stings a bit."**_

"Okay then what do you propose Mister Twintails?" Shinsou asked curious at what his new friend considered training.

-"Let me add myself on your phone and you on mine and then I'll tell you… _giggles…_ "

"Okay." Shinsou said will adding himself on Midoriya's phone and Midoriya doing the same on his phone.

"Okay now that that's done I'll tell you… _giggles…"_ Midoriya said as he wrote down something on a page of his notebook ripping it off and promptly giving the piece of paper.

"Jeet Kune Do training from The Dragon and Rinkoudan and Shotokan karate from Makoto and Ryu. It's nice and all but how is this going to help me?" Shinsou asked still confused.

"Start using this… _giggling…_ " Izuku said while rapidly tapping on his forehead with his index finger. "Hitoshi-kun you have a great quirk but, you also need something to fall back on if you can't get your opponent to respond and, we are also more likely to impress Pro-Heroes during the Sports Festival." Izuku said while having a sip from his coffee and bite of his crepe.

After a while of eating and drinking their food Shinsou got an epiphany _**"Wait Midoriya-kun never told me what his quirk was."**_

-"Midoriya-kun what's your quirk?"

Loud and crazy laughter came out of Izuku when he heard Shinsou ask him the fateful question. _**"**_ _...demented giggles…_ _ **I wonder what his face is going to be once I tell that I'm quirkless. I think shock but then just accept it…**_ _demented giggles…_ _ **"**_

Barely making out his sentence in between his laughter and giggling Izuku told Shinsou the truth "Hitoshi-kun… _snort…_ the truth is that _…giggles_ …I'm quirkless and proud of it…hahahaha!"

Hitoshi just stood there shocked but quickly composed himself, "Well I guess the world really is against us isn't Mister Twintails." Hitoshi said a smile on his face that there was someone that probably dealt with something like he does. Wheezing Izuku just told him, " _…Wheeze…_ Yup it is and I wouldn't like it any other way… _wheeze…_ "

-Break-

After giving him the directions to both dojos Izuku returned home. His mom is still at work since it was barely 12:00. "Honey I'm home!" Izuku shouted once he was inside the house. "Well since no one is home I can work on my projects with no interruptions." Izuku said while changing from his clothes into a tank top and heavy jeans, while putting on a welding mask and tying his hair into a man-bun.

After accidentally creating the gas and working with it for two years Izuku has developed a bit of an immunity to it. He also finished perfecting ice, fire, acid, sound, shockwave, and EMP grenades and arrows. He made a type of cream what would numb wounds and the surrounding area for at least a month depending on the amount he used. He also started practicing his stealth and started to develop a cloth that turns invisible an idea that he got after seeing an invisible person pass by and asking how her quirk works. He also started to learn woodwork, welding, smithing, and leather work to make some homemade armor out of useless junk that he found during his runs. Izuku gets to work quickly pulling out his forest green hoodie and his moderate royal purple dyed commando cargo pants which he had been fitting upgrades to. "Now for the last touches on it… _giggles_ …" Izuku stated to no one in particular.

After all was almost done Izuku checked his new costume out. It was a forest green hoodie with stitched not so light lilac purple stripes which went from the rim of his sleeves and ended at the rim of the hoodie's bottom hem, elbow guards, a homemade vambrace on one arm, and a rerebrace on the other. He wore a self-made utility belt filled with some homemade throwing stars, couple of grenades, his nun chucks, and zip ties. The pants were dyed a moderate royal purple with stitched on patches of light green, knee braces, homemade leg guards, and his pockets were reinforced with leather, so he could safely pull out his throwing knives. He made some leather gloves reinforced with metal plating with the finger length ending with claws. He got his grappling hook and rope from his closet and placed it inside his reinforced backpack along with his foldable bow and arrows. He got his three swords from their corner and placed them on the specifically designed spots in his utility belt. The final pieces of his costume were his rebreather which is half of a white oni mask with blood red fangs two of which were long and curved outward and another two long and overlapping the outward ones giving it an always present fanged manic smile on his face and his mask which he didn't have completed yet.

"Izuku honey I'm home." Said Ms. Midoriya coming back from her work.

"Oh, hi mom how was work… _giggles…_?" asked Izuku realizing that it was already 7:00 p.m. _**"Did I pass out while working or did I really spend 7 hours on my vigilante costume."**_ Izuku thought confused coming in from the outside covered in grease stains and soot from all the metal work he had been doing.

"Oh, honey work was fine did you do anything while I was out?"

"Not much mom I went out at 8:45 to a cat café, met a new friend who I spent my time with until 12:00 in the afternoon… _giggles_ …" Izuku said.

"A new friend can you tell me about him/her sweetie? After you take a shower of course." Inko wasn't worried her son may be mentally unstable but is not dumb. He reads into people that try to get close to him and decides if he should hang out with that person which usually he doesn't.

"Okay… _giggles…_ " Izuku said going to his room to grab his change of clothes and then going to the bathroom to wash up. "Ok then… _giggles_ … Let's try to get this down right." Izuku said grabbing some make-up. 10 minutes of trying and failure and Izuku looks like a clown, "Note to self, learn how to apply make-up... _giggling_ …" Izuku grumbled as he turned on the shower and stepped in.

30 minutes go by and Izuku steps out of the shower in another tank top that said, "Welcome to Primetime Bitch!" in English which makes Izuku laugh whenever he uses it and some shorts.

"So, who's this new friend of yours?" Ms. Midoriya asked curious as to who caught his attention.

And so Izuku spent an hour talking to his mom about his meeting with Shinsou, their plan to take U.A. by storm during the Sports Festival, and Izuku sending Shinsou to The Dragon's and Ryu and Makoto's dojos.

"Well honey I would love to meet Shinsou-kun one day. Make sure to invite him over when you see him again." Ms. Midoriya said a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Okay mom now go to sleep you know how hectic Monday's can be right… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while ushering his mom to go to bed. "Also, mom I'm going out on a patrol tonight… _giggles_ …"

"Okay that's fine sweetie just make sure to stay safe and to call the police if you see something happening and don't get involved." Inko said sternly. The patrols started recently, and she was scared when her little cinnamon roll told her about it but, in the end she allowed them as long as he kept a camera on him to record everything that's happening. You know safety precautions because, a mother can never stop worrying about her children.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine when has a patrol ever gone wrong… _giggle_ …" Izuku said as he headed to his room after giving his mom a goodnight kiss and making a man-bun once again. _**"Well, today is the day I prove to myself that my training is not for an out of reach dream but, one grounded in reality. Really, hate to lie to you mom but, this is for my own gain and ambition. After all what type of hero doesn't have experience in the field."**_ _…demented giggles…_ Izuku thought to himself an even wider manic grin on his face.

"Now ready or not ladies and gentlemen? It's showtime for The Smile" _**"Oof, my name is probably going to have to get a bit of polish before I enter U.A."**_ Izuku talked to himself while suiting up before running out and jumping to the top of the apartment complex's roof laughing maniacally while adjusting his rebreather and a butterfly mask he got since, he didn't know how to apply make-up yet. _**"Don't want to run into any of my future teachers and have them find out who I am before I beat their students."**_ Another fit of maniacal laughter erupting through the night sky.

-Break-

Izuku came back home through the window of his room at 3 a.m. his costume all but destroyed except for the rebreather, mask, backpack and utility belt slightly singed, combat boots scratched but not lost, and his swords but, the rest of it couldn't make it. "… _pained giggles…_ I'm going to be feeling that for weeks and some of these will probably scar… _pained giggles…_ " Izuku said spreading the cream he made around the several cuts and burns he got. "Well, look at the bright side I at least met someone that knew their way around a fight with style as well… _pained giggling_..." _**"Blondie sure knew how to make a good first impression I'll tell you that."**_ Izuku thought to himself while rubbing the bite mark on his neck. The cream finally starting to take effect.

"Now, what to do with the scrap of my costume… _giggling…_ I know I'll use it as basis for future works… _insane giggling_ …But, how do I make it better?... _giggling_ … _murmur…murmur…murmur…murmur…_ I know!" Izuku said while smacking one of his hands as a fist on the palm of the other one. _**"Ooops, sorry ma but, I think I know what/who I need."**_ _…gleeful giggling…_ Izuku thought while going to his computer and making an ad.

 **Come One Come All**

 **To meet the future of heroes so you can become his personal gadgeteer.**

 **Will pay with his body which is tempered steel.**

 **Meet and greet will take place at Dagobah Beach**

 **At 6:00 p.m. Tuesday Be There or Be Squared**

" _ **I think this will do. What do you think? Yeah, that second and third line is going to be a deal breaker for a lot of people. No, I'm not worried because, something tells me I'm going to meet someone interesting. Also note to self, find a stealth trainer and a seamstress."**_ … _insatious giggling_ … Izuku thought to himself while giving in to exhaustion and flopping down on his bed.


	3. First Time and the Eccentric Mechanic

Unstable

Chapter 3: His First Time and the Eccentric Mechanic

 **Author's Notes: For anyone wondering, that won't be the last time Izuku and the Blondie meet.**

 **Izuku: Yeah…** _ **giggles**_ **…I can't wait to see her again.**

 **LsDanki: Aaaaah! what are you doing here?**

 **Izuku: Just here to have fun…** _ **demented giggling**_ **… And to explain some things.**

 **LsDanki: those things being what?**

 **Izuku:**

 **One: I am not op not even by a long shot, it may look like that because of all the things I do but, I'm still quirkless.**

 **Two: Hitoshi-kun and I are best buddies.**

 **Three: Mom already knows of my weapons.**

 **Four: all my swords are different and have names.**

 **Five: since I'm a prodigy I have done and perfected many things so don't be surprised if out of nowhere I'm able to sing, play instruments, or use yo-yos.**

 **Six: I may have not specified but I'm college level professor in science everything is else is at senior highschool level…** _ **insatious giggling x10**_ **…**

 **LsDanki: …Right, anyway on the term of quirkless, Izuku will not get One For All.**

 **Izuku: That's right I'm quirkless and proud of it.**

 **LsDanki: But, that doesn't stop me from giving Izuku a little help now and then. *** _ **winks***_

 **Discord Link if you want to know about Unstable: /vrpfNCk**

 _Sound Effects_

 **Loud Speech**

 _ **Thoughts**_

-Break-

Izuku woke up feeling sore, sticky, and smelling weird.

" _ **The fuck is this."**_ Izuku thought while waking up until he realized

"Oh shit I forgot to put bandages on the cuts. Dirty, dirty, dirty brain. You know they at least have to buy me dinner first…shishishishi…" - __Izuku said amused that was the first thing his brain went to.

"Okay, now let's see how much I have to clean… _giggles_ …" - Izuku said now standing up; his wounds closed, and his burns starting to heal.

"Oh damn my whole bed needs to be cleaned… _giggles…_ " - Izuku said looking at his bed that had blood stains and sweat everywhere.

"Oh well it looks like I'll have to get a new mattress…hehehehe… Now let's see that bite mark from that Blondie Cutie… _giggles_ …" - Izuku said while checking his neck

"And it already healed and scarred damn that cream is too good sometimes. Let's check what time is it…..okay it's 12:30 in the afternoon. Huh, 12 messages from who…Hitoshi-kun, Mom, T.H., and Anonymous. Let's check out my mom's messages first… _giggles…"_

 **Mom** : Honey I'm off to work don't forget to wash up after you wake up it smells in there. _Sent 6:45_

 **Izu** : Hey mom barely woke up. Don't worry just more work than usual last night.

"Okay let's check out Hitoshi-kun"

 **MelancholyAtItsFinest:** Twintails, we need to talk about what happened last night.

 _Sent 11:50_

 **AlwaysSmiling:** What are you talking about. _Sent 12:30_

 **MelancholyAtItsFinest:** That new vigilante they're calling Unstable _Sent 12:30_

 **AlwaysSmiling:** Ohh a new vigilante! are they covering him/her on the news? _Sent 12:31_

 **MelancholyAtItsFinest:** Yeah, I think so _Sent 12:31_

 **AlwaysSmiling:** Okay I'll meet you outside of your school just send me your location

 _Sent 12:31_

 **MelancholyAtItsFinest: (** sent his location) _Sent 12:31_

"Great to see I'm making an impact already" - Izuku said stepping out the shower wearing a white tank top with some jeans heading towards the living room and turning on the T.V.

"This just in a new vigilante abusing the loophole!?" the announcer said.

"Hehehehe…Let's see if they would like an interview" - Izuku said calling the T.V. station paying no mind to what the person was saying.

 _Riiing Riiiing Riiiiing_ "Sorry about that viewers. Camera Man, can you check who it is?"

"Sure, thing ma'am" the camera man said answering the phone.

"Who is this we are in the middle of a live recording."

"How about Unstable himself allowing an interview... _giggles…_ " - Izuku said with his rebreather on.

"How do we know you're the real deal and not someone pulling our prank."

"Oh please if I wasn't the real deal could I do this." As Izuku said, this all the news station's televisions went to black and showed a butterfly with eyes and an oni smile.

"Is this sufficient evidence?...huehuehue…" - Izuku said fiddling around with a little robot cat person.

"Yes, yes, it is." The camera man said looking at the reporter.

"Let me guess, it's Unstable isn't it?" said the reporter while the camera man could only nod in response.

"Laugh and everything?"

*Camere man noded*

"Well then put him on the line." The camera man put him on the line.

"I'm guessing I have the pleasure of talking to Unstable the new vigilante."

"Why yes and the pleasure is all mine… _giggles…_ " - Izuku said. "Where would you like to start of first _…giggles…_ " - Izuku said finishing the little robot he made.

"First off let's get this out of the way. What is the philosophy you want to achieve with your vigilantism?"

"Le'gasp my acts of vigilantism were clearly acts of self-defense… _giggles_ …"

"Yes, self-defense acts you instigated." The reporter said while showing a video of a turtle quirk user, blades for fingers quirk user, and a shark quirk user going to rape a lady while Izuku dropped down and posed standing menacingly while yelling things at them.

"Oi who the hero-schmuck" said the turtle.

"Boi look at that neck what do you even do with it? Let me gues you the weak ass turtle that has to put the neck to side to protect itself?… _demented giggling…"_

"Don't know don't care but he's getting on my nerves." Said fingers.

"Boi if you don't get those rusty-ass knives off that woman I swear you're gonna give her tetanus just by being close to her… _snort demented giggles snort…"_

"Boss can't we just kill him." Said fingers.

"Go ahead boys." The shark said. "I just have to finish what we started." The shark said while going to back to woman.

"Boi if you don't get your fishy smelling, no bone having ass away from her I swear I'm going to make some delicious ass shark fin soup for dinner tonight…ahahahaahahha…" Izuku said while laughing like a maniac.

"Oi let's see how you laugh after I break your bones." said Turtle.

"And I stab you right through the heart." said Fingers.

At the two ran towards Izuku, the turtle trying to grab him and fingers trying to stab him.

"Tch, you're too slow... _demented giggling…"_ Izuku said while knocking out the turtle and fingers with two well-placed chops from his sword the chin at a 30-degree angle.

"Well looks like tonight I'll dine on turtle soup with a side of vegetables followed with some broth from shark fins…ahahahahahahaahheheheehe…"

"Now for the main event that we'll surely need a bigger boat for… _demented giggling…"_ Izuku said while running at the shark unsheathing the sword on his back near the waist and slashing upward.

"Soul Stealer… _demented giggling…_ " Izuku said knocking out the shark before he could react leaving a huge gash on his torso.

"Now mademoiselle, are you okay? Did those brutes do any damage to you?" Izuku asked the lady.

"No thankfully you stopped them before they could do anything." The lady answered.

The video ends with Izuku calling the cops and telling the lady to tell the cops he acted in self-defense.

"They swung first m'lady." Izuku said.

"Now back to your values." The reporter said.

"Yes, my values are simple really. There are just too many heroes with selfish goals like money and fame which is pretty stupid. Then why not work as an actor or actress. So, I'll beat the heroes of now at their own by becoming famous by beating them to villain attacks and crime and hogging all the glory to myself. Oh yes that's how I'm going to do it. Is that it or are there more questions?… _giggling…"_ Izuku said.

"Yes, what was that thing that attacked you and the other girl." The reporter said while a warning for mature content came on screen courtesy of Izuku which showed Izuku and a blonde girl fighting off a creature, killing it, and the Blondie Cutie biting him in the neck.

"I honestly don't know. All I could tell was that it didn't respond to my hollering, attacked anything on site, had an exposed brain, and used multiple quirks like fire breathing and having bone blades… _giggling…_ " Izuku said.

"Can you tell us why you were fighting with a blonde girl?"

"She was going to be attacked by the amalgamation and then swung at it with a knife which is when I joined in and we killed it… _giggling…_ " Izuku said.

"Two more things" Izuku proceeded.

"The bite is her showing affection for things she likes I'm guessing, not that I'm complaining, she can bite me anytime. And I know you're watching Principal Nedzu. I only have one thing to say so pay attention: in 2-3 years in the Gen-Ed department. Unstable over and out... _Ahahahahaahahhahahahaha..."_ And with that Izuku hung up and decided to check the rest of his messages.

"My my let's see what we have left. Oh, goodie just a couple more. I'll save T.H. for last."

 **Anonymous:** I'll be there.

 **Izuku:** Okay

"Well that was something. Whatever."

 **T.H. added you as Sweet Boi**

 **T.H. You looked real pretty with all that blood on you and yours was super sweet like candy I love it.**

 **Sweet Boi changed name to Blondie Cutie**

 **Sweet Boi: Well I aim to please. When will be the next time I'll see you.**

 **Blondie Cutie: Don't know hopefully soon.**

 **Sweet Boi: Hopefully I'll bite you, so we can match.**

 **Blondie Cutie: I would love that.**

 **Sweet Boi: Yeah I bet you would.**

 **Blondie Cutie: Awww that's too bad I was hoping we could talk more.**

 **Sweet Boi: Maybe later if you're lucky.**

… _giggles…_ And with that Izuku checked his clock "2:00 p.m. hmmm that leaves me an 1hr for finding a stealth instructor. But, who should I chose hmmm I know one that doesn't want to be found that way I can hold it against them, so they can train me… _demented giggles…_ And I know who to go to… _demented giggles…_ "

-Break-

 _ **Meanwhile at U.A. High**_

Principal Nedzu a combo of a bear, mouse, and dog sat sipping his tea watching the interview of Unstable with the rest of the U.A. teachers.

"Well, what do you all think." Nedzu asked the staff while playing the video that showed Izuku running through the rooftops enjoying himself until he saw the amalgamation going to attack the blonde girl but, before it could she threw 3 knives at him. The video then proceeds to show Izuku axe kicking the creature from the rooftop slamming it against the ground. "Well that's a tough nut to crack… _giggles_ … Oi you fine cutie… _giggles_ …" said Izuku.

"Nope not one stain sadly." Said the blonde which now had a blush all over her face.

"Well, it looks like you can handle yourself in a fight mind helping me out… _giggling…"_

"Sure, anything to see it rain red."

"Okay then what are you good at using also you'll need these… _giggles_ …" said Izuku unsheathing his blade from his waist and getting a flashbang ready.

"Why would I need sunglasses during the night?" asked the blonde.

"Because of this… _giggles…"_ Izuku said at the same time the amalgamation charging at them. "Now Cutie put them on!... _giggles…"_ Izuku said throwing the flashbang running and picking up the blonde while the blonde put the sunglasses handed to her not expecting to get carried.

"Ohhh, how gentle and manly of him to protect the blonde." Said a female voice in the room.

"Yes, Midnight, the fact that he prioritized the safety of the individual being attacked than defeating the monster while also blinding it to get away to safety shows that he knows how to handle these situations and, shows how he has a calm and collected mind to run away to a more open area to minimize damage and get the attention of someone else." Said a person in a space suit.

"I have to agree with you 13 this new vigilante clearly knows what he's doing throwing a flashbang is an effective way of getting attention while also blinding the enemy giving an opportunity to escape and hide to think of a plan." Said a cowboy while cleaning his gun.

"Right it is as Snipe-sensei has said this new vigilante going by the name Unstable clearly knows what he's doing if the videos are to go by. Not only that but, he looks like he has experience doing this type of work and also proficient martial arts training. Now let's continue watching." Said Nedzu.

Nedzu unpaused the video which left off with Izuku and the blonde running away from the monster onto a street which was conveniently empty. _**"How very convenient that there's an empty street while we're fighting off a monster."**_ Izuku thought to himself while the blonde was just staring in awe that Izuku started carrying her and is running away from the monster. "So, how are we gonna stop that behemoth." Said the blonde girl.

"First, we lead it to the empty street where there are lights, so we can see it… _giggles…_ Second, we either stall it or kill it after we get to the street. _"_ Izuku said turning the last corner of the alleyway and getting on into the street. "Finally, my future looks bright for once… _giggling…"_ Getting a snort from the blonde. "Okay finally an open area I can really let loose here… _demented giggles…"_ Izuku said gently letting the blonde of his shoulder. "So, what are you good at using… _curious giggle…_? _"_

"I like using knives, knives are the best because they can make the world bright red." Said the blonde with childlike glee.

"Okay how about using these then… _giggling…"_ Izuku said handing her two karambit knives with dragon engravings. "One zaps the other burns… _giggling…"_ Izuku said seeing how happy and excited the blonde was at receiving her new knives.

"These are so cool I can't wait to dye them red with the blood of the monster." The blonde said cheerfully and an even bigger blush on her face.

"Get ready here it comes! You flank it while I distract it… _giggling…_ " Izuku said pulling out his bow and getting the arrows ready. At the same time a roar was heard, and the monster came out showing that it was lanky with tufts of green hair here and there, and possessing an exposed brain with a mouth that opened up like a flower, a messed up flower. "You are one ugly motherfucker… _disgusted giggling…_ " Izuku said preparing firing of his arrows hitting the monster in the legs and arms right through them severing several arteries while also burning the monster.

"Kid, has some dangerous aim with that bow if he was able to pierce the skin of the monster and also severing arteries. I gotta say he also has some peculiar ammo for his bow." Snipe said admiring Izuku's precision and ammo.

The blonde ran at the monster from the left side while it was distracted with Izuku and his arrows. "Take this and this and this and have another one!" The blonde said slashing away at the monster.

" _ **Okay now what it isn't going down even though I severed several arteries. Could it be it has some kind of regeneration quirk that's healing it."**_ Izuku thought until he saw smoke coming out of the monster's mouth aiming straight at the blonde. "Oh shit, I think I can make it… _distressed giggling…_ " Izuku said running at the blonde pushing her out of the way and taking the heat from the blast. "Damnit and I just made this… _pained giggling_ …" Izuku said several parts of his body burnt. "Well, whatever Cutie can you still move we aren't through the worst parts yet… _pained giggling…_ " Izuku said towards the blonde which he was on top of.

"Yeah, I think so that push was too hard but, thanks for protecting me." The blonde said a lovesick grin appearing on her face.

"Okay then let's try and finish this before it kills us… _pained giggles_ …" Izuku said running at the monster which now stood up and its bones popping out looking jagged and broken and swinging at him. "Shit, it isn't boneless… _pained giggles_ …" Izuku said not expecting the blades and getting several lacerations across his body. "Fuck this man. Tonight, is not my night this isn't even fun… _pained giggles…_ " Izuku said all bloody and burnt. "Fuck mate how do I kill this thing. I was originally planning on knocking it unconscious, so the cops can take it away but, now I have to kill since, it could kill civilians… _pained giggling…_ " Izuku said dodging a swipe at his legs and backflipping back to a safer distance. "Hey, Cutie you think you can flank it again... _pained giggles…_?" Izuku yelled out to the blonde.

"Yes, yes I can anything to watch it bleed." The blonde said.

"Okay good… _pained giggles_ …" Izuku said grabbing all of his ice grenades and strapping them on the ice arrows. "This could make or break it… _pained giggles…_ " Izuku said aiming his shots at the monster that was charging toward him.

"What in tarnation/hell is that kid doing?!" asked a baffled U.A. staff.

"He's being a hero." Said Nedzu while sipping his tea. "Just watch and see for yourself."

"This might give me frostbite but, it will at least stop that thing for a solid two minutes and two minutes is all I need… _pained giggling…_ " Izuku said.

"Now!" yelled the blonde.

"Not yet!" Izuku said the monster getting closer and closer until it was one lightpost away. **"Desperation Technique: Bring Forth the Ice Age!"** Izuku screamed letting go the arrows which flew toward the monster hitting it at the torso but, that didn't stop it from charging straight at him. "Okay all according to plan… _pained giggling…_ " Izuku said unsheathing his swords and popping one in his mouth and the other two in his hands. **"Forbidden Move: Axis Rotation"** Izuku said while switching his blades to be backwards. _**"Now I'm ready to bring the pain!"**_ Izuku thought getting into his stance.

And as the monster came barreling towards him Izuku started running at it as well " **Manic Series: 108-pound Atomic Slice of Rebirth!"** Izuku roared spinning by the monster and causing severe lacerations and hitting an ice grenade making it blow up and encase the monster from its legs all the way to the neck. "Now Cutie!" Izuku yelled out to the blonde who was waiting impatiently and getting a sadistic grin once Izuku yelled at her.

"Will do Captain." The blonde said running at the trapped monster and stabbing it in the brain with both karambit knives Izuku following up stabbing it with all three blades. "Now if you press the dragons you will fry and incinerate the brain… _pained giggling…_ " Izuku told the blonde.

"Okay then die you big brute." The blonde said as she pressed the dragons and they lit up in turn burning and frying the monster blowing up its head making it a fountain of blood.

"Hahahaha…ahahahaha…hehehehehe…Ahahahahahaha!" Izuku started laughing like a psycho followed suite by the blonde at seeing the monster finally dead.

After calming down a little they hugged each other unknowingly probably because, the rush of adrenaline affecting them. They stayed that way for a minute straight until the blonde realized what they were doing. _**"Now's my chance to taste his blood."**_ The blonde thought her lovesick grin returning and her blush even bigger as she bit down on him hard. _**"His blood is so sweet if I wasn't in love before I am now."**_ The blonde thought releasing him which made Izuku come to his senses. "Well look at us it looks like they dumped pig's blood on us…hah…" Izuku said as he went to get his swords and knives. "Here these are for you… _pained giggles_ …" Izuku said handing the karambit knives to her.

"You're really giving me these?" The blonde asked with excitement.

"Yeah, consider this a gift for saving my ass and a symbol that we'll meet again… _pained giggles…_ " Izuku said while climbing to the rooftop.

"Are you sure you're going to make it home like that?" the blonde asked perplexed that the guy that saved her hadn't dropped from exhaustion.

"Believe me when I say I face off against worse monsters than the one we fought... _pained giggling…_ " Izuku said leaving the blonde girl.

"Now, let's check these babies out." The blonde said noticing a paper in between the knives. "Yup, he is pretty cool in my book." The blonde said registering him as Sweet Boi.

And with that the video ends and everyone is still baffled at what happened.

" **Yo, Nedzu why show is this?"** asked a blonde with speakers on his neck.

"I showed you guys this video because, in the interview he gave Unstable said to keep watch of the Gen Ed students in 2-3 years." Nedzu said. "Which means one or two things he either has a family or what is more likely in my opinion is that the vigilante Unstable is a kid of 12 years." Nedzu said while serving himself more tea.

"Such a young age and already has a kill." Snipe said.

"Aye, and an impressive array of gadgets." Said a man wearing a yellow helmet.

"And a strong drive and conviction to helping people." 13 said.

"Well I for one extend a hand to Unstable to join U.A." said Nedzu sipping on his tea.

-Break-

 _ **Meanwhile Back with Izuku**_

Shinsou couldn't believe it his new friend Midoriya taking up vigilantism and succeeding in making an impact on his first night. Izuku just finished telling Shinsou of the events that happened last night. "So, where are you going to go from here?" Shinsou asked.

"What do you mean the plan still stands we go to U.A. and kick butt… _giggles_ …" Izuku said rollerblading beside Shinsou.

"Yeah, but what if you get caught? That would throw a whole wrench into our plans." Shinsou said worried at the trouble his new friend will get into.

"Nonsense I abuse the loophole of quirk laws as long as they swing first, I don't use my "quirk", and knock them out I'll be fine... _giggling_ …" Izuku said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say but, what are we going to do now?" Shinsou asked.

"Well I'm just waiting for tomorrow to meet up with a new gadget maker and look for stuff to cure my boredom… _giggles_ …" Izuku said to Shinsou. "And also, to take you to the dojos Hitoshi-kun… _giggle_ …" Izuku said.

"I want in on the vigilante business." Shinsou told Izuku.

"No, you aren't ready, yet you need training and you don't have that let's see wait two more years and then we'll talk about it again… _giggles_ …" Izuku told Shinsou. "Also, we're here go on go inside… _giggling_ …" Izuku said ushering Shinsou into the dojo. "Now Shinsou you said you wanted to be my vigilante partner... _giggling…_ " Shinsou just nodded taking in the dojo. "Well then I'll make sure to prepare you in just two years. From this point on you will be going from hell and back no breaks and no quitting. You want to be a hero then train like a monster… _demented giggles_ …" Izuku told Shinsou who just gulped _**"What have I gotten myself into."**_ Shinsou thought to himself.

-Break-

After what seemed like months had passed Izuku finally let Shinsou rest. "So, you had to this since, you were a kid? How the hell did you survive?" Shinsou asked exhausted.

"That's easy never giving up no matter how tough things get… _giggles…"_ Izuku answered Shinsou. "Now we you have to go back home there's a cab outside to take you there just tell the driver where you live." Izuku said pushing Shinsou out of the dojo into the cab.

"Are we doing the same tomorrow?" asked Shinsou.

"No, we first have to go meet the new gadget maker at Dagobah Beach and then we'll train… _giggles_ …" Izuku said closing the cab's door. Popping open his music app Izuku put his headphones on and put Codelle's theme from Road of Tournament 4. "Now to find one snakey boi… _mischievous giggles…_ " Izuku said heading off in search of his new sensei. Izuku finds the house he was looking for easier said than done and heads on inside. "Hmm, if I was an ex-soldier from the America's looking for retirement I would choose the over-populated Japan. Don't you agree with me Mr. John David… _giggles…_ " Izuku talked when he suddenly threw a coin at a box.

"Alright you got me what do you want?" asked David.

"Oh, nothing much just for you to train me to be a master of stealth and any martial arts you know especially CQC… _giggles…_ " Izuku said nonchalantly.

"Kid do you know what you're getting at?" asked David.

"If you're wondering I already decided to do this even if it's hell wouldn't be the first time I've gone through it… _giggles_ …"

"Well brat you got spunk I'll give you that meet me here tomorrow early in the morning."

"Ok Mr. David-sensei" Izuku said bowing and running off to his next destination.

"Okay, what's next…oh yes the seamstress well there's two places I need to go for that." Izuku said getting a cab. "Kanji's Textiles please if you could."

Once the cab driver got him there he entered the store to find a rugged man as the owner.

"What you want kid?" asked the man.

"Nothing, just teach me how to use motorcycles and how to use and weave textile… _giggles_ …"

"That's it come in anytime then I'll teach you." said the man.

"Thank you, Kanji-sensei… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while bowing and then leaving. "Oboro's Fashion store, the original one please."

The cab driver brought him to an old looking store managed by an elderly lady.

"Oh, and what brings a youngster such as yourself to the original Oboro's Fashion?" the elderly lady questioned Izuku.

"Nothing much just hoping to learn how to tailor and make clothing... _giggles_ …" Izuku said while looking around the store which had a nice selection of outfits available.

"Oh, and why would you want to learn it here?" asked the elderly lady curious as to why Izuku came here.

"Because who better to teach me than the retired fashionista Oboro herself… _giggles_ …" Izuku told the elderly lady who seemed shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Oboro.

"Well, this is your parent's store and you made sure to keep it up and running even after their premature deaths. So, it would make sense to retire here… _giggles…_ " Izuku told Oboro. "Also, this is the place were a young spearmaster and archer lived is it not."

"Ah, so you also know of our secret training do you now." Oboro said sizing Izuku up and deciding he was fit enough to wield the several different spears.

"Honey, we have a new student come and greet him." Oboro called out to her husband.

"Alright dear I'm coming I'm coming." said an old man with a weird ponytail that had the top of a pineapple and the rest flowed down.

"Takumi meet our newest student. What did you say was your name again?" Oboro asked Izuku who found something interesting it was a long white overcoat with two buttons on the collar, a golden trim that went around the collar and that ended in the front with 4 lines and the tip golden, a square cut on the middle of the sides at the end which revealed three flaps of red cloth going inside the overcoat.

"Hmm…Ma'am how much would the overcoat be? Oh, sorry didn't introduce myself I'm Izuku Midoriya pleasure to meet you… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while quickly bowing.

"The pleasure is all ours." said Takumi.

"The overcoat is ¥10,000." Oboro told Izuku which was inspecting the rest of the outfit selection.

"That's nice, do you guys still make armor?" Izuku asked picking up the overcoat and taking it to where Oboro was.

"Takumi makes armor from time to time to not forget how to do it." Oboro answered Izuku in the middle of paying for the overcoat.

"Thank you, Mr. Takumi can you teach me how to do that ponytail you wear?" Izuku asked staring at the ponytail not sure how it was possible to make.

"Sure, I'll teach you after our training sessions." Takumi told Izuku who was leaving the store.

"Okay, thanks." Izuku told them leaving the store.

"Take me here." Izuku said giving the cab driver the next address on the list.

"Hey, are you sure about this kid?" asked a concerned cab driver.

"Yup, now let's go." Izuku reassured the driver.

-Break-

Izuku woke up the next day at 6:00 a.m. raring to go to his new training. "Okay, let's go through hell again…shishishi…" Izuku said getting ready for his training with Mr. David and Oboro and Takumi. "Mom, I'm going out to train… _giggles_ …" Izuku said leaving the house.

"Okay honey be safe." his mom told him getting ready for work.

30 minutes later and Izuku is at Mr. David's house for his new training regime. "So, what are we going to start with David-sensei… _giggles_ …?" Izuku asked warming up along Mr. David

"We'll be starting with the basics of everything I know. So, get ready for hell." Mr. David said getting into the CQC stance.

"I was born ready… _giggles_ …" said Izuku running towards Mr. David.

After an hour of practicing the basic form and techniques they moved on to stealth.

"To have perfect stealth you have to be remember the basics be quiet for starters, move slowly, be sticky, keep low or get high, stalk and watch predatory animals and how they hunt. Learn to adapt and overcome in any situation. And learn how to not think to hide your presence." Mr. David explained to Izuku on how to be good at stealth.

" _ **Okay, that makes sense. If I want to learn how to use stealth, then I have to learn from some of the best out there. I'll keep this in mind when designing my new suit. I also have to teach Hitoshi-kun everything I learn from here and elsewhere."**_ "… _giggles..._ Now where are you hiding Mr. David?" __Izuku said searching for Mr. David.

After 2 hours of stealth ops and applying what he has been learning Mr. David started to teach Izuku gun control and maintenance while setting up a target area. "Gun maintenance is very important you wouldn't want to be on the field and have you guns clog. Make sure to do a thorough cleaning each day to your weapons." Mr. David said while finishing making the target area. "Also learn all of the laws involving gun control to find the do's and don'ts and find what weapons are legal and illegal." Mr. David explained while opening several suitcases that he brought down. "Now, we'll be dealing with the bb version of these guns but, they still have the same amount of force and recoil it would normally have."

"Okay, okay so, even though they aren't the real deal they would still feel like it… _giggles_ …" Izuku said getting a gun and feeling it. "Hmmm… _ **"I think I can wield this with one hand"**_ Izuku thought while holding it the way Mr. David showed him.

"Ahhh a Desert Eagle .50 AE. Its cartridge is one of the most powerful ones out there. Now let's get you set to start shooting at the range." Mr. David said leading Izuku to the target range while taking all of the suitcases with them. "Alright I think we have everything set up. Put those on they'll protect your ears when you fire a shot." Mr. David said pointing to the headphones he gave Izuku.

"Okay…I'm ready… _giggles_ …" Izuku said getting in position and readying the handgun.

"Okay…Let them have it." Mr. David instructed Izuku while pulling a lever and making the targets move into position.

"With pleasure… _giggles_ …" Izuku said shooting the gun with one hand.

" _ **Kids, a monster it requires a lot of strength to shoot a Desert Eagle with one hand and not hurt yourself with the recoil."**_ Mr. David thought while watching Izuku shoot the targets.

After an hour of practicing shooting different guns Mr. David sat down with Izuku.

"Kid, let me tell you how I was able to infiltrate all of the places I was sent to for a mission." Mr. David told Izuku which made him perk up, so he could take everything and figure out how to incorporate it into his styles of fighting.

After another 2 hours of Mr. David telling Izuku about his exploits Izuku left his house towards his next destination.

"Hmmm… That OctoCamo suit is pretty useful if I pair it with the invisibility cloak I'm making it could provide for even better stealth. Not only that the Solid Eye technology can also be extremely helpful I would just have to upgrade it… _giggling_ …" Izuku stated to himself going to his next stop Kanji's Textiles.

"Yo, Kanji-sensei I'm here to learn about textile and motorcycles… _giggles_ …" Izuku said entering the store.

"I'm in the back get over here so we can start." Kanji told the Izuku.

"Okay coming… _giggles_ …" Izuku said making his way to the back and propping besides Kanji so he could learn everything.

"Okay then I'll start the lesson. The first requirement to know when making textiles is getting a source of fiber turning it into yarn which is you get by spinning and then you process the yarn by either knitting or weaving it." Kanji explained.

After an hour of learning how to make textile Kanji went to explain the functions of a motorcycle and how to ride it.

"Did you get all that Midoriya-kun?" Kanji asked when Izuku started to leave the store after an hour of talking about motorcycles.

"Yes, Kanji-sensei I did I'll come back tomorrow… _giggles_ …" Izuku said leaving for his next destinations.

"Learning how to make and use textile will help me when creating a new suit and learning about motorcycles helps me in figuring out how to make a vehicle… _giggling_ …" Izuku said going to Oboro's Fashion.

"Hello, Mrs. Oboro and Mr. Takumi I'm here for my training… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while stepping inside the store.

"Oh, hello Izuku-kun. Yes, let's begin with the basics of tailoring." Mrs. Oboro said while greeting him and leading him to a room with tailoring supplies.

"Okay, I'm ready and eager to learn… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while sitting beside Mrs. Oboro.

"How lovely shall we begin?" Mrs. Oboro said grabbing some cloth and several supplies and teaching Izuku what each did and how to use it.

After working for an hour Mrs. Oboro took Izuku to the attic of the store where Mr. Takumi was waiting for them.

"Okay then. First off let me teach you how to make my ponytail." Mr. Takumi said while letting Izuku's hair out of his man-bun.

"Okay, hopefully I can master it, so I can use it daily… _giggles_ …" Izuku said to Mr. Takumi said finishing the ponytail.

"Well let's begin." Mrs. Oboro exclaimed while getting two wooden bo staffs out of a storage closet and handing one to Izuku.

"Okay." _**"So, we are starting with bo staffs before handling spears. Is it so it's easier to handle the spears once we get to them."**_ Izuku thought to himself while gripping the staff in his hands.

After 2 hours of learning how to handle the bo staff from Mrs. Oboro and learning archery from Mr. Takumi, Izuku headed off to meet with Shinsou before going to Dagobah Beach to meet with the gadget maker.

-Break-

Izuku met Shinsou at his house and they headed off to Dagobah Beach. "What took you so long Ponytail?" Shinsou asked.

"Nothing just had to take a shower before going to the beach… _giggles_ …" Izuku answered. "Anything else can be said during the way… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while rollerblading next to Shinsou.

After a 30-minute jog Izuku and Shinsou made it to Dagobah Beach with 20 minutes to spare. "So, what are we going to do for 20 minutes?" asked Shinsou looking at his friend.

"Well, I was thinking of adding weights to our training… _giggles_ …" Izuku said looking for stuff through the scrap.

"Okay, what type of weights? And what are you looking for?" asked Shinsou looking at Izuku curious at what his friend was doing.

"Weighted clothing, ankle, and wrist weights. And I'm looking for parts… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while getting a shopping cart out a pile of scrap. "Here we go first part found… _giggle…_ "

"Weighted clothing why for? Also, why do you need a shopping cart? Shinsou asked perplexed as why Izuku would want a shopping cart.

"Well, we'll use the weighted clothing, so it makes us heavier and once we get used to that weight we increase the weight. And once we take off our weighted clothing we'll see how agile we'll be meaning you'll get more muscle quickly and become faster as we go on. And I need a shopping cart to make a go kart out of it… _giggles of glee_ …" Izuku said going over to a car.

"Okay, how much more do we have to wait?" Shinsou asked looking at his friend opening the hood and pulling the engine out.

"What do you mean? She's been here since we got here." Izuku said pointing at a pink haired girl checking the scrap piles.

"Ohh so much to make a lot of super cute babies!" the pinkette said not realizing that Shinsou and Izuku arrived.

"Watch this… _mischievous giggling…_ " Izuku said while going to the pinkette's back.

"Wait, Ponytail what are you doing?!" Shinsou asked confused at what Izuku was going to do.

"Hello there… _giggling…_ " Izuku said while hugging the girl from behind around the waist. _**"Huh she smells like car oil and soot"**_ Izuku thought still hugging the girl.

"Hello there, are you the one that put the ad on the web. Cause I'm here for the meet and greet." The girl said turning her head to see Izuku's face. Her eyes yellow with crosshairs in them meeting his emerald eyes.

"Yup, and you must be the gadget maker then… _giggles…_ " Izuku said releasing the girl from the hug and going back to Shinsou.

"You know that could've gone wrong really quick." Shinsou told Izuku.

"Yeah, probably but she isn't normal just like us… _giggling…_ " Izuku said pointing at the pinkette. "So, Ms. Pink what's your name? How old are you? And, what's your quirk?" Izuku asked the pinkette who was still looking at the scrap piles.

"My name is Hatsume Mei future CEO of Hatsume Industries, I'm 12 years old, and my quirk is Zoom self-explanatory right." Mei said getting parts from the piles and dumping them in a wagon.

"Okay, Mei-kun also this is Shinsou Hitoshi and I'm Izuku Midoriya… _giggles…_ " Izuku said presenting him and Shinsou. "Say, hi to your future gadget maker Hitoshi-kun… _giggling_ …" Izuku said while poking at Shinsou's ribs with his elbow.

"Hello, Hatsume-chan pleasure working with you in the future." Shinsou grumbled.

"Does that mean I'm in?" Mei asked with glee. "Ohh I can't wait to use you two for my babies." she said while clapping her hands together.

"Yup, you're in. Now do you think you could build these babies with me… _giggling…_ " Izuku said taking out a notebook from his daypack. "Also, you think you can build a go-kart with a shopping cart… _giggling…_ " Izuku asked while passing the notebook to Mei and pointing to the shopping cart he got with the car engine inside it.

"Ohh these are super-detailed and look like they'll require a good mechanical hand. And yes, I can." Mei said looking through the notebook which had several blueprints for things like staff that turned into nun chucks which are also pistols, gloves with retractable claws that had features like: extendable wrist blades, grappling hooks which came from the claws, electric and explosive discharges, and many more, he also had blueprints for several masks and rebreathers as well as several different other weapons that "collapsed" into themselves.

"I'm glad to see that you're interested in my blueprints. Here come meet me here every day so we can get to work on these babies together… _giggling_ …" Izuku said handing her a piece of paper with his address on it.

"Now, it's getting late Mei-kun and we need to head back home and so do you… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while pushing the cart with the engine and Mei picking her wagon and dragging it away from them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Izu and Shinsou." Mei said while running off wagon in tow.

Shinsou turned to see Izuku with a mischievous grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. "So, what are you thinking about doing?" Shinsou asked worried that he might get roped into it.

"Me, nothing I was just thinking what a nice rack she had… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while pushing the cart towards his house. Shinsou just stood there baffled that his friend could think like that.

"Hey, wait up what about everything else apart her chest?" Shinsou asked catching up to Izuku.

"Her personality is off-setting and assertive, she's incredibly smart, and she's shameless. But, credit where credit is due those things are going blossom even bigger than they are right now… _giggling with glee_ …" Izuku said while pushing the cart into the back lot of the apartment complex he lives in.

"This is my stop. Let me see if my mom can give you a ride home… _giggle…_ " Izuku said while climbing the stairs with Shinsou to his apartment. "Mom, can you give Hitoshi-kun a ride home… _giggling…"_ Izuku said while entering his apartment.

"Oh, sure thing honey but, does Hitoshi-kun want something to eat before he leaves." Ms. Midoriya said while Izuku and Shinsou made their way to his room.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love some food before he leaves." Izuku said while ushering Shinsou into his room.

Shinsou really wasn't expecting for Izuku's room to look chaotically organized. He had several posters on his wall most of which were either of an anime or a video-game, he had a poster of a hero unknown to Shinsou but, he'd just ask later about him. Izuku also had several weapons on display around his walls, music instrument cases were stacked into a corner, his three swords were also in a corner, and he had three tables. One had his computer and a little cat-person robot beside it, the second one was messy and looked like a workbench, and the last one was a chemistry station.

"Go sit down wherever you like. I have to check on some things and I'll be right back… _giggles…_ " Izuku told Shinsou while leaving the room and going to the kitchen.

"So, this is how Midoriya-kun's room looks like." Shinsou said inspecting his room. After 5 or 10 minutes Izuku came back into his room to find Shinsou holding the cat-person robot.

"You interested in her Hitoshi-kun… _giggles_ …" Izuku said surprising Shinsou.

"Yeah, why do you have this robot?" asked a curious Shinsou handing the robot back to Izuku.

"Well, I'm designing an A.I. program that can be self-taught but, doesn't make the robot decide to go on genocide against the human race… _giggles_ …" Izuku said getting on his computer. "Actually, I'm about to finish it." Izuku said hooking up the robot to his computer and opening the program. "It just needs a few tweaks and done… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while pressing the run option on the program. After a few minutes the robot came on. "Beep…Boop…Meow" said the robot. "Robo-Fortune awaiting future orders creator." Robo-Fortune said. "Okay, then learn everything you can about these things… _gleeful giggling…_ " Izuku said handing her a notebook. "Will do creator." Robo-Fortune said taking the notebook. "Now, let's check my computer messages… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while turning on his computer. "Hey, Shinsou look at this… _giggles…_ " Izuku said getting Shinsou to come closer and showing him a message log with someone named Anime Buddy.

"This is nice and all but why show me this?" Shinsou asked Izuku.

"Oh, well Anime Buddy is going to come over here to take the U.A. entrance exams… _giggle_ …" Izuku told Shinsou. "Which means that I'll have to help him/her get accustomed to Japan during summer break over there when he/she come over… _giggling…_ " Izuku told Shinsou.

"Let me guess you want me to help out with it." Shinsou said as Izuku just nodded with no shame. "Well, whatever it won't interrupt our training will it?" Shinsou asked Izuku.

"Nope, I don't think so… _giggle_ …" Izuku answered Shinsou when his Ms. Midoriya called them for dinner.

After his mom left with Shinsou to drop him off to his house Izuku went back into his room. "So, Robo-Fortune how goes the learning… _giggles_ …" Izuku asked the little robot who was still in the process of learning everything detailed in the notebook. "Well, the learning is 60% done Master." answered Robo-Fortune. "Well, then I'm heading off to sleep… _giggle_ …" Izuku told his new creation while patting it on the head. "Good Night Fortune."

"Good Night Master."

-Break-

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, hey I'm back at the end of this chapter with things to say. As you all now have read a certain Blondie has met our unstable boi earlier than expected and they will also meet many more times leading up to the U.A. entrance exams. Which poses a problem of either she still joins the league, or she follows Izuku and enters U.A. with him, Shinsou, and Mei. I'm pretty sure she would follow Izuku wherever he goes but, I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Should I dedicate a chapter to the shenanigans Izuku gets into with Shinsou and Mei.**

 **I have also thought about the Sports Festival and how I want it to go down like. I'm not changing anything from what the manga or anime did just Izuku is going to try and get a new thing going after the single matches.**

 **I'm also thinking of Izuku running into Stain and All-Might while out being a vigilante. Endeavor will make an appearance as well trying to capture the new vigilante.**

 **Izuku is going to have a vehicle to get around and yes, it's the shopping go-kart but, he'll upgrade to something better before the U.A. entrance exam.**

 ***Spoilers for Anime Only***

 **Izuku will bump into Eri earlier as well I have the basic outline on how they meet as well. If you guys were confused as to why one of the tags was Eri since, they meet very late in the manga. So, watch out for brotherly and sisterly bonding between Izuku and Eri.**


	4. Meeting and Fun

Unstable

Chapter 4: Meeting and Fun

 **Author's Notes: The chapter isn't rushed but, since you guys have been waiting for this chapter for weeks now I can't leave you hanging. So, this chapter is unedited but, the edited version will come out soon.**

 **Discord Link where I hang out and give previews of Unstable:** **/vrpfNCk**

-Break-

A year has passed and Izuku is now 13 years old 5ft. and 10 in. and weighs 150 lbs. most of which is lean muscle. Izuku is now at the same level as college freshman in all subject except science which he is at the same level as a scientist. His hair reaches down to the half of his back, but it's mostly kept in a ponytail or two messy buns since, he doesn't go anywhere so he might as well not take too long making his hair. His teeth have sharpened over the year which gives his manic grin a more predator like appearance. He stopped wearing vests he says he looks too villainous now he wears He's mastered more things over the year as well his sewing skills are insane, so are his cooking, analyzing, fighting, and technology. He's learning Taekwondo from an ex-assassin Juri Han, wrestling from a Russian wrestler, Chinese martial arts, Muay Thai and Boran, Karate, Furinji, Jiujitsu, and Weapons from Master K., Kyotōryū from an oblivious looking man, a street rush-down from a blond man with a monstrous strength, Underworld Brawling from a man who wears handcuffs whenever he spars with Izuku, and teaching from an yellow octopus quirk having person. If one were to compare Izuku to today's heroes he's still weak sure he could still beat some of them but, most of the heroes have some great quirks with them. But, if you compare him to people before quirks he would be called superhuman. Able to punch a 240 lb. man off the ground, bench press 600 lbs., run at 25mph, incredibly smart but, still look lean is amazing in its own right. He's mastered everything that he started since 6 except Roro-sensei and Spiral-sensei's training.

Currently he's chasing down some bank robbers in his shopping go-kart (which if were being honest looks like an actual car but on a really small scale and no roof) in broad daylight.

"If you don't turn the money back in I'll fillet you… _manic giggle_ …" Izuku told a fish quirk user with a megaphone while the Pillarmen theme blared in the background.

"F-f-ff-fuck of-f-f-ff U-u-u-uu-nstable!" said Fish starting to shoot with a pistol at the car.

"Perfect, hit it Lucky-Aegis… _manic giggles…_ " Izuku told Aegis which started playing Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz very loudly and taking control of the car.

"Your funeral… _manic giggles…_ " Izuku said while standing up and starting to shoot his custom Desert Eagle at the van with the robbers.

"Lucky-Aegis call Mei… _manic giggles…_ " Izuku said to Aegis who started to call Mei.

"What you want? My babies not working?" asked Mei answering the phone.

"Nah, they're working fine. You still want that deluxe set tool box for your birthday right?... _giggles_ …" Izuku said from a component in his visor while shooting at the van.

"Ohh yeah yeah you going to get it for me?!" asked an enthusiastic Mei at the prospect of getting new tools for more baby-making.

"I don't know yet. Have you been a good girl while I'm gone?... _giggle_ …" asked Izuku with a mischievous grin on his face ducking for cover while getting shoot at from the bank robbers.

"Aye aye yes I have." said Mei while looking around his room and noticing all off the explosion soot on his wall and starting to clean.

"Ok over and out Mech… _giggle_ …" Izuku said while firing of more shoots into the van and shooting the back two tires making the van flip. "Now you fuckers time to stop… _manic giggles_ …"

After all, said and done Izuku stood proudly over the bodies while taking a selfie. "All in a day's work for a future hero." The caption said when he posted it on his profile on Herogram. Izuku then ran back to his vehicle rubbing his neck while moving his head in a circle to untense it.

Izuku's vigilante costume has received a very big upgrade. He wears a tailcoat jacket overcoat like the one he bought with armor and a hooded cloak attached to the chest piece which can turn invisible or camouflage with the surroundings but, is usually worn open. His gloves are now clawed and spiked on the backside of the hand for protection, can shock, explode, shoot the claws as grappling hooks, are magnetic, have excellent grip, and can fire a small laser which he can use to turn in to a blade the other into a shield and, can also collapse into bracelets. Under the overcoat he wears a long sleeve shirt that zips up to a collar made of the armor that he created, with three belts that hold holsters for his different kind of ammo and throwing knives and stars on the inside holsters of the overcoat. He wears pants that are made of the same armor and OctoCamo that he used for the shirt and overcoat which have several pockets and straps for his utilities like guns, throwing knives, grenades, swords, and first aid cream. His mask/visor also upgraded it looks like a twisted butterfly with long wings the top ones having long strips that look like they flow in the wind and around the eyes flames reaching the tips. His rebreather also changed it now sports a more predatory look with the teeth looking like incisors made of fire it also acts as a mouth that can releasing fire, water, or laugh gas. The visor and rebreather connect to each other making a full mask that looks like a smiling demon. He sports ankle bracelets that extend into boots and can also turn into rollerblades. He sports a tail that connects to a port at the end of the back which is fused to his spine that connects the tail to the spine and nerves, so he could use it as an extra arm. He also wears a really long hachimaki scarf, so he looks awesome when standing on top of a building. And still has his utility belt that houses his three swords and more stuff. His hair also sports a headpiece that connects to the spinal port, so he can control it. All in all, he pretty much decided to be very flashy with it. The overcoat is dark royal purple with a techno red and black combo on the trims and has a pattern that light up a techno green when he isn't using the stealth capabilities of it. The cloak is black with a red and gold pattern and hangs like a cape. The shirt/windbreaker hybrid is made of Kevlar-like mail. The shirtbreaker is a dark navy blue with gold accents and the inside being reinforced. His pants are made of the Kevlar-like mail and are white with accents of gold that glow here and there the belts on his pants are made of black leather with the gold emblem on them. The visor is black with accents of techno green that glow while the flames glow in a dark red blaze that makes it look like it moves. The rebreather incisors glow a blazing red and black that flow like a fire. The gloves are blood red with accents of gold with the claws being around 3 in. long and bright white.

-Break-

Izuku came back to his home carrying several bags to bake a cake and other pastries for Mei's birthday. _**"I wonder if she's taken a bath yet or is just sleeping on my bed from exhaustion again."**_ Izuku thought while entering his apartment, leaving the bags on the kitchen, going into the bathroom and filling the bathtub with hot water _**"Okay if she has taken a bath then I'm using the bath but, knowing Mei she exhausted herself and just collapsed on my bed without a care in the world."**_ Izuku thought while going to his room. Once he opened his door he saw the room clean well as clean as Mei can make it and Mei with her stomach exposed on his bed looking like she just collapsed on it. _Sniff…sniff_... "Nope hasn't taken a bath yet and she collapsed again from exhaustion… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while going to Mei. "Wake up Mei you have to take a bath, or I'll drag you into it… _giggles…_ " Izuku said to Mei who just shrugged off his attempts to wake her up.

"Le…e… shl…eep…Izuzu. Gi…v…m…e…1 hr." Mei said while a quarter awake.

"Well then you asked for this… _mischievous giggles…_ " Izuku said while grabbing a sleeping Mei in a bridal carry. "In you go… _mischievous giggling…_ " Izuku said while dumping Mei into the bathtub filled with lukewarm water

Once Mei felt the water splashing on her it was too late Izuku already dumped her into the lukewarm bathtub "Akkk Izuzu why did you do that?!" said a now wet and awake Mei.

"You need to take a bath before you collapse on my bed again… _giggling…_ " said Izuku who was taking pictures of the now pouting Mei. "Besides you needed one anyway. When was the last time you took one?... _giggling_ …" Izuku said while taking off his costume and revealing a second set of armor this one being a more skin tight (except the crotch) scale mail made of Kevlar which glistens like an opal with most of it being white but, certain parts being black or purple with golden accents in another pattern. It reaches up to his neck but, people can't see it due to his hachimaki scarf. The special thing about this set of armor is that it basically acts as a second set of skin for extra protection from everything it also includes OctoCamo and invisibility. Currently this is just a test version so there are going to be several upgrades to the final version.

"I won't do it unless you help me wash myself." Mei said with a huff and pout.

" _ **I really have affected them in some ways maybe good or bad."**_ Thought Izuku while taking off the extra suit revealing his physique a bunch of lean muscle and some glorious 8-pack abs and a pair of extra-long swim trunks that he uses under the suit. "Okay but, you still wash your privates yourself... _giggles…_ " said Izuku while getting the washing stool so Mei could sit on.

"Okay you betcha." said Mei while getting off the tub and taking off everything except her bra and panties and sitting down on the stool in front of Izuku.

"Haaah…how can you be so smart but act like a child half of the time is a mystery even for me… _giggles_ …" said Izuku who was washing Mei with his eyes closed. _**"I mean yeah I am being taught by someone I thought was a pervert and a pervert but, in all honesty Spiral-sensei is just a gentlejerk and Kororo-sensei is a pervert from time to time. Even so that doesn't mean I'll take advantage of situations like this. I mean Mei practically lives in my house so, this isn't the first time she's requested this type of treatment before. Now now don't get me wrong I don't see her as my sister at all believe me that if I could go out with her I would but, we still aren't at that age yet."**_ Izuku talked to himself while finishing to wash Mei. "Okay now it's your turn to finish up… _giggles…_ " Izuku said to Mei who he handed the sponge to.

"Thanks, Izuzu now I'll be able to make more babies after I get out of the bath." said Mei grabbing the sponge from Izuku who was standing up to leave the bathroom.

"Nope, no more baby making for you after you get out your going straight to bed… _stern giggles…_ " Izuku sternly told Mei while opening the bathroom door. "And no buts either Pink-cutie… _giggles…_ " said Izuku as he closed the bathroom door behind him. "Now what to do?... _giggles_ …" Izuku said while looking at his phone and noticing it's barely 4 in the afternoon. "Shinsou should probably be training and I don't have to go until 5 so, I should prepare for tomorrow… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while going to the kitchen and preparing the pastries for Mei's birthday tomorrow. After 30 minutes everything was done and, in the fridge, ready for tomorrow. "Phew all that's left is to take a bath to remove all of this flour and take a nap, so I can get some rest before going to train Shinsou… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while going to the bathroom but, stopping at his room to check if Mei was sleeping. He opened the door to find a sleeping Mei on the workbench. "Ha I knew she wasn't going to listen but, she can't sleep like that it's uncomfortable. So, I might as well put her in my bed… _giggles_ …" Izuku said just picking up Mei and laying her on his bed with the covers on. "Heh she looks so peaceful and cute whenever she sleeps… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while taking a picture of a sleeping Mei. "Now to take that bath… _giggles…_ " Izuku said getting his change of clothes while going to the bathroom. After 10 minutes Izuku came out of the bathroom changed and ready to take his 20-minute nap. " _yawn…_ I better get some good sleep… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while going to his room. "Move aside a little Mei I'm going to take a nap… _giggle_ …" Izuku said while pushing Mei a little more to the wall so he could get into bed. "There we go… _giggles…_ " Izuku said getting into bed. "Lucky Mk.1 set an alarm for 5 p.m… _giggles…_ " said Izuku falling to sleep besides Mei.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

 **NOMA Brain Power starts to blare**

Izuku woke up covering Mei's ears "Lucky Mk.1 turn off the alarm… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while sitting up on the bed with a sleeping Mei on his lap.

"Sure, thing Master. Do you want me to keep an eye on Ms. Mei while you're gone?" said Mk.1 turning off the alarm.

"Yes, if she wakes up and you notice her body is still tired put her pack to sleep… _giggles…_ " ordered Izuku. "Anyways how you end up on my chest or I end up on your lap is beyond me… _giggles…_ " said Izuku while softly putting Mei back on the bed. "Anyhow it's time to go and train Shinsou… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while grabbing some things for training. "I wonder if he has gotten accustomed to the 200 added weight on him because I have… _giggles…_ " said Izuku while grabbing some snacks and heading out his house. "Lucky Mk.2 come with me… _giggles…_ " Izuku said turning on another Lucky Aegis robot this one being half his height.

"Are we going to train with Shin-kun today again." asked a curious Mk.2.

"Yes, and we might do some more reconnaissance on the yakuza, work, and go out to be hero. After all it never hurts to be safe… _giggles…_ " Izuku said to Mk.2. "So how is my week's schedule looking like Aegis… _giggles…_ " asked Izuku.

"Well, you are actually ahead of schedule so, Wednesday you will be able to celebrate Mei-kun's birthday. The Naturel cream production is also going well you have several shipment orders from several heroes and stores. And you have several requests to visit children the next several days. What do you want me to prepare for the children visits?" Aegis Mk.2 said to Izuku who was thinking about the schedule.

"Okay, I'm ahead that's good. Now, I want you to prepare the Great Unstableman outfit for the children visits. Order more ingredients for the Naturel cream. Check for ways to reduce muscle growth I'm getting a bit bulky and I don't like it. Also, how is project Combat Ready going?... _giggles…_ " Izuku said while rollerblading towards Dagobah Beach.

"Okay Master checking for ways to reduce muscle growth will take at least a day and project Combat Ready is at 25% it will be done by next year." Aegis Mk.2 told her master.

"Well I wasn't expecting it to be done by this year but, it is going pretty fast… _giggles…_ " Izuku said reaching the beach and seeing Shinsou already warming up.

"Aegis sit over there and monitor our vitals and the rest of our information." Izuku said taking of his shirt and rollerblades and going over to where Shinsou was with Aegis Mk.2 following close behind. "Yo, Shin-kun you done warming up? Also, how are you doing with the added 200 lbs. of weight?... _giggles…_ " Izuku asked Shinsou who was done warming up.

"I'm done. The weight is throwing me off a little bit still but, I'm almost accustomed to it. I don't know how you could get accustomed to it so fast. Are you still wearing them or not?" asked Shinsou who was handed a wooden sword.

"Okay, and Shin-kun I'm still wearing them see?... _giggles…_ " said Izuku while pointing at the tank top, bracelets, and anklets he was wearing. "Anyhow Shin-kun I think you might be ready for vigilance missions. Also, are you keeping up with your studies and how far have you gotten at using the kusarigama?... _giggle…_ " asked Izuku while getting into a basic stance alongside Shinsou.

"I'm fine in the education department and I'm getting a pretty good at using the kusarigama. I can now wield it with no problems, I'm getting used to the weight it has attached, and I can do the basics and intermediate techniques perfectly but, expert techniques are difficult. Now what's next Ponytail?" Shinsou said answering Izuku's questions.

"We'll be going over the basics of everything, start training, then move on to sparring, and finally end it with meditation, go over your homework, and see the results of today… _giggles…_ " Izuku said.

"Okay then let's start." Shinsou said.

-Break-

After 30 minutes of going over the basics Shinsou and Izuku started their workout session which included 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, a 5-mile run, 10-mile swim, acrobatics, aerobics, weight lifting (basically picking up very heavy objects that are found around the beach.), dancing, and synchronization.

"Why do we have to dance and synchronize?" asked Shinsou while lifting a refrigerator.

"That's easy silly dancing improves your foot work and increases reaction time while, synchronization is a helpful creation I made for when we work together so, we won't get in each other's way… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while picking up Aegis Mk.2.

After 1hr and 30 min of working out Izuku and Shinsou moved on to sparring.

"Left, right, left, left, right… _giggles_ …" Izuku repeated as Shinsou was sparring with him. "Okay Shin-kun what are you going to do if I do this… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while backflipping and starting to kick Shinsou in a scorpion like way with his feet.

Shinsou started to try and block all of Izuku's "stings" but, couldn't hold on for long and his defense started to falter. "Well that was the wrong decision you should try and evade the "stings" and wait for a good time to retaliate… _giggles…_ " Izuku said stopping the barrage of "stings" and going over to where Shinsou was.

"Then how about now!" Shinsou said punching Izuku with both fists in the chest only for Izuku to take it and not move.

"Just like that comrade but, your punches need a little bit more oomf... _giggles…_ Like this. Muscle!" Izuku said while repelling Shinsou's punches from his chest with just a flex of it which made Shinsou stumble and fall into a pile of scraps.

 _Crashhhh_

The pile of scraps fell around Shinsou and a couple of pieces on top of him. Unknowingly stirring up somebody from their sleeping place. "Here let me help you up Shin-kun… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while giving Shinsou a helping hands up.

"Ow are you sure you're human Ponytail?" Shinsou asked while grabbing Izuku's hand and pulling himself up.

"I have my doubts as well Shin-kun… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while going back to where they were at and getting out the snacks and a couple of waters. "Here were done sparring for the day now we have to get working on your homework and review your results of today. Aegis bring that table over here and that refrigerator as well." Izuku said while ordering Aegis Mk.2 who brought over the table and knocked down the fridge over to its side with a loud crash.

"Master can I talk with you for a second in private?" Aegis Mk.2 asked Izuku who followed her to a place away from Shinsou.

"What is it Aegis… _giggles…_ " Izuku said curious as to why Mk.2 would ask him to speak to him in private.

"I ran a scan out of curiosity when we arrived, and the scan told me that there were three human life signals in the beach but, I paid no mind since, I believed it to be a passerby. But, after the sparring match a ran a second more detailed scan and it says that there are still three signals you, Shin-kun, and the third one over there inside that broken-down car." Mk.2 explained to Izuku who sat there thinking about what Mk.2 told him.

"So, I'm guessing you're worried that there might be a person listening in on us… _giggles…_ " Izuku said looking at Mk.2 who just nodded. "Well, I'll finish up with Shin-kun and I'll check out the car sound good… _giggles…_ " said Izuku while standing up and ruffling Aegis Mk.2's hair.

"Nyan, don't do that Master you'll get it frizzy." said Aegis Mk.2 while fixing her hair.

"Okay then let's get back… _giggles…_ " Izuku said walking back to where Shinsou was. "So, finished already… _giggles…_ " Izuku asked seeing Shinsou meditating. "Okay, everything is right just a couple of bad steps here and there but, you seemed to have fix them yourself. Anyway, that's it for today you can finish meditating at home… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while checking over Shinsou's homework. "Also, are you going to make it to Mei-kun's birthday… _giggles_ …" Izuku asked Shinsou who was gathering his stuff to leave.

"Yeah, I think I can make it." Shinsou said while leaving the beach and getting his bike.

"Okay, just making sure… _giggles_ …" Izuku said to Shinsou while exaggeratedly waving good-bye to him. "Now, to check who is at that car… _manic giggles…_ " Izuku said while taking of the weighted clothing for stealthier movement while getting and getting one of his hidden daggers from his swim trunks. Izuku moved closer to the car until he smelled something familiar " _sniff…sniff…_ Smells like blood and sweets there's only one person that has that combination but, something is off she smells more rancid like she hasn't washed in a while… _confused giggles…_ " Izuku said while being beside the car poised to pounce at his prey and putting an ear to listen to the person inside.

Toga woke up after hearing a second crash. _**"What's up with all that noise can't a girl get at least some sleep."**_ Toga thought to herself while sitting up from the backseats of the car joints cracking and popping since, the car is uncomfortable. "It's been a year since, my "parents" kicked me out of the house. It was the very same night I met my beloved Sweet Boi but, times are tough for a girl. I have to look for scraps from the trash or mug people from their petty change, I haven't had a decent shower in a week and a half so, I'm covered in dirt and grime, my phone ran out of battery some time ago so, there is no way I can talk to my lovely Sweet Boi ever again and, I haven't been able to satisfy my blood urges so, I'm beginning to go crazy. I wonder if I could mug the people out there out of their change, phones, and blood."Toga talked to herself clutching her karambit knives while Izuku came closer. Once she heard shuffling she decided to hide on the other side of the car, so she could jump them. _**"Okay I can do this I mean I've literally stabbed and bitten people before so how is this any different."**_ Toga told herself running from her hiding spot and going to the other to mug whoever was over there only to realize that there was no one at the other side. "Have I been imagining everything up until now I must be hallucinating from not eating and sleeping well." Toga said starting to laugh and giggle unbeknownst to her Izuku was listening to her.

" _ **Oh, that's why we never saw her after a while. Yeah, I know I want to stab her parents as well, but we don't know where they live. Of course, I'm going to keep her she's very dear to me I like her a lot you should know this. Oh, it looks like she's having a mental breakdown. Nah, she'll be fine."**_ Izuku said to himself while on top of the car poised and ready to jump on top of Toga who was having a mental breakdown.

"No, no I'm fine I'm fine I don't need to go out there and stab people for my own pleasure. But, hurting a couple and hiding them wouldn't hurt anyone right?" Toga said to herself with a sadistic grin on her face.

" _ **Yup, that's our que."**_ Izuku said to himself pouncing on top of Toga and pinning her to the ground with both of her arms spread open and pinned by his hands. "Hey, you okay down there… _giggles…_ " Izuku asked Toga who was dazed by what just happened.

When Toga recovered from her daze the first thing she saw were a pair of big beautiful emerald eyes who made contact with her yellow eyes which glinted with a hint of bloodlust. "Get off me so I can get your blood." said Toga to Izuku who started to laugh while letting her go.

"Man…" was the only thing Izuku could say before letting himself get tackled by a bloodthirsty Toga who sank her fangs on his neck sucking out his blood. _**"Why does his blood taste so familiar no it couldn't be"**_ Toga thought to herself sucking harder on Izuku's neck who wasn't fazed by it and seemed to have a joyous smile on his face.

"Man, Blondie Cutie I haven't seen your beautiful face in a long time. Frankly, I was devastated when you didn't start to show up after a while to where I was. I also felt empty not having you bite me on the neck… _insatious giggling…_ " Izuku said while hugging Toga not caring how bad she looked or smelled. "I'm so happy to finally see you again… _giggling…_ " said Izuku while Toga stopped and stared at him finally realizing who she was biting.

"Sweet Boi" Toga said with tears forming on her eyes and blood around her mouth. "I've missed you as well… _sniff…_ " Toga said starting to cry tears of joy and sadness on Izuku's shoulder.

"There there my sweet sweet Blondie I'm here… _giggling_ …" Izuku said while hugging Toga tighter and closer and wiping her tears off. "Now let's take you home… _giggling…_ " Izuku said while carrying Toga and motioning Aegis Mk.2 to come along.

"But, I don't have a home to go back to… _sniffle_ …" Toga said while wiping away the rest of her tears.

"What nonsense are you saying. Of course, you do you'll live with me from now on and that's final… _giggling…_ " Izuku said half sternly and half-jokingly which made Toga go wide eyed and start to tear up again.

"Thank you…Sweet Boi I mean it." said Toga teary eyed.

"There's nothing to thank me for Blondie also, the name's Izuku Midoriya. What's yours… _giggling…_ " Izuku said while asking Toga for her name.

"It's Toga…just Toga for now." said Toga to Izuku. Who gave her a puzzled look but, returned to the bright manic grin he always wears.

"I think that's a great name not for you but, what can I do change it. I can but only if it's okay with you… _giggles…_ " said Izuku to Toga who was confused at what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Toga.

"You'll know when I tell you… _giggling…_ " Izuku said with a joyful smile.

After getting back home the first thing Izuku did was drop off a sleeping Toga on the living room's couch and get a bath ready. "Now that the bath is ready I should make her a good meal." Izuku said waking up Toga and telling her to go to bathroom and that a bath was waiting for her.

Toga sat in the bathtub thinking _**"He's so nice to me even though I haven't done anything yet.**_ But out of nowhere a darker thought popped up in her head. _**Then why don't I be him. What no that's wrong I don't want to literally be him. But, he does look pretty good hurt and with blood on him."**_ Toga was about to scream at herself for thinking such things but, she heard a knock at the door and Izuku telling her that dinner was ready, and he was going wake up Mei. _**"I'd share. What no that's wrong I mean he is pretty hot and cool even when he isn't hurt or doesn't have blood on him. I would like to go out with him. But, it wouldn't work out I'm going crazy and he's just oblivious."**_ Toga fought with herself while drying and changing into some of Izuku's clothes.

"Damn, I have to do something about that bloodlust… _giggles…_ I know I'll take her to Juri-sensei and have her train her while I also train her… _giggles…_ I mean it won't get rid of her bloodlust, but it would only show up when fighting… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while cooking dinner. "Okay now I think it's time I wake up Mei and get Toga out here for dinner but, first let me check on someone… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while getting his cellphone. "Pick up, pick up Shin-kun. I have to check up on you… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while waiting for Shinsou to pick up.

"Ponytail what you want?" Shin-kun asked in a hushed tone.

"How's the reconnaissance going… _giggles…_ " Izuku asked Shinsou who was finishing up on keeping tabs on the yakuza.

"Well, I think they might've slipped some important information that you might be interested in." Shinsou said leaving his post and returning home.

"Ohhh spill it Shin-kun… _giggles…_ " Izuku said excited at the sound of leaked information.

"In 6 months they will be transferring someone or something in to the main house. I don't know what that is but, it sounds pretty important to the yakuza and knowing you you'll probably take it just to mess with them." Shinsou said before cutting the call.

"Haaa…right you are my Shin… _giggles…_ " Izuku said putting up his phone. "I wonder if it has to do with the girl I overheard their leader talking about a couple months back… _giggles_ …" Izuku said while going to wake up Mei but, stopping and grabbing some cymbals. "Wakey wakey Mei-kun… _giggles…_ " Izuku said before orchestrating a whole beat with the cymbals and effectively waking up Mei.

"Owwies that hurts." Mei said glaring at Izuku who was on the floor laughing. "I'm guessing dinner is ready then. Can I stay over today?" Mei said while asking a laughing Izuku.

After calming down Izuku told Mei that dinner was ready and that she should ask her parents before staying over. "Anyways Toga still in the bath I might as well check on her… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while heading to the bathroom's door. "Yo, Toga cutie is everything okay in there… _giggles…_ " Izuku asked and receiving no answer except a loud klang from inside. "Well I'm coming in Toga cutie… _giggles…_ " Izuku said unlocking the door and busting in only to see Toga fighting with herself. _**"I know this is bad but, I feel it would be way better if you just let yourself go. In this situation I really want to see her let herself go and give in. No, it isn't the coward's way out it's either that or having to fight yourself for dominion of your mind. What you mean that this isn't a good idea I think it's the best. Oh, shush now."**_ And with that Izuku approached Toga who was holding on to her sanity. "You know you should let yourself go… _giggles…_ " Izuku said to Toga who looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, I can't I might hurt you and you won't make it. I can't risk that." Toga said with her head twitching.

"Cute but let me tell you a secret Toga cutie." Izuku said while sitting next to Toga and getting close to her ear. "I already let go of my sanity but, you don't see me struggling with that… _giggles…_ " Izuku whispered to Toga who just stared in shock at the information. "Look at me closely and repeat after me: I am letting go now and I have someone with me… _giggles…_ " said Izuku to Toga who was staring closely at Izuku and started to repeat after him.

"I am letting go now and I ave someone with me." Toga repeated over and over until she felt the rest of her sanity leave her. "You're just my type of guy Izu-kun… _giggle…_ " Toga said cheerfully.

"Well, then what type of guys do you like Toga… _giggles…_ " _**"She's so much cuter this way I love her so much more. No, of course not I don't like her just because of that I like her because, I'm also insane and she is pretty adorable. What do you mean that being insane doesn't justify you try and get a sane person to love an insane person. It happens yeah but, how do you know if it's out of fear or because they've been broken. Hah if that were the case then why do so many of them either break up or get killed. Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways like I was saying I like her a lot because, she's insane, is cute, has a nice body, pretty eyes, sharp fangs, and she has this aura that makes her unpredictable which I love. I love it when I can't predict what's going to happen it forces me to become wilder. If I go wilder the more I can see my foe be in pain and relish the fact that I'm beating someone with much more power than I have."**_ Izuku talked to himself while gushing over Toga.

"I like guys that are beaten and tattered and reeks of blood and, Izu-kun smells a lot of blood." Toga said while eyeing Izuku's scars, burns, and several bites. "You are way too good looking when you're drenched in it and I love that." she said while licking her lips face getting closer to Izuku's neck.

"Oh, well I like girls that are energetic, unpredictable, and have spunk. I find them adorable and a beauty. Not only that I can always have fun with them no matter what we are doing… _giggles…_ " Izuku said not caring that Toga was going to take a bite out of him. _**"I let her bite me because, it's fun. It isn't masochism since, I'm not getting pleasure from it. The actual reason. Well, how should I put this think of it like this whenever she bites me I feel accomplished that I was able to make someone as cute as her decide that I'm worth something. It sounds depressing but, I like the feeling of accomplishment after all I also get to see her smile and that's something that never gets old."**_ Izuku thought to himself before stopping Toga. "Not now Menkoi dinner's ready and you still need to put on a shirt… _giggles…_ " Izuku said standing up and leaving a pouting Toga.

"Menkoi? Why that name is it because, I'm your Darling… _giggle…_ " Toga asked her blush getting bigger and starting to rub her cheeks while giving him a big smile that showed off her sharpened fangs.

"She's so bright and cute. Yup, Menkoi as in your my precious… _giggles…_ " Izuku said giving her an equally as big smile which showed of his sharpened teeth. "Anyway, dinner's ready so, you should hurry up and finished getting dressed… _giggles…_ " Izuku said leaving the bathroom.

-Break—

It's Mei's birthday and Izuku is hard at work finishing everything at the crack of dawn. "Chocolate brownies check, chocolate cake check, streamers check, candles check, balloons check, gifts check, music check, refreshments check, snacks check, and that's it… _giggles…_ " Izuku said storing the chocolate brownies and cake in the fridge. "Anyways let me check on Toga… _giggles…_ " Izuku said going to his room and finding Toga still sleeping. "Man, I'm bored I might as well take a nap before going out to train… _giggles…_ " Izuku said shimmying his way into bed beside Toga. "Well, this is new… _giggle…_ " said Izuku who was instinctively grabbed by Toga who pulled him closer. "Eh I don't mind… _giggles…_ " he said falling asleep.

Toga woke up feeling great especially when she found out that what happened last night wasn't a dream and seeing Izuku sleeping with closely to her. "Izuuu-kun I'm going to take just a little bite out of you." she said while moving her lips over his neck.

"No biting." said Lucky Aegis Mk.2 poking Toga in her forehead with an extended finger. "Master gets violent if anything but, the alarm wakes him up." Mk.2 said while the alarm started to blare the Resurrection.

" _groan…_ Aegis turn off the alarm and give me the details of what the next days entail…shishishi…" Izuku said groggily while sitting up straight. "Ah morning Toga-kun are you ready for the day…shishishi…" he said with a smile on his face.

Toga got a good look at Izuku's body and she was ecstatic to say the least. His body was well built not too bulky but, enough that you could tell if he wore certain shirts. There were scars many scars over his torso, arms, and a bite on his neck. "You look cute with all those scars on you. I can't wait to add more." Toga said cheerfully while hugging Izuku and feeling all of the scars he has.

"Thank you. All of these scars I've gotten were made by me. Oh, I need to call mom and get you somewhere where you can train that bloodlust to keep it in check. But, where…I know…shishishi…" Izuku said getting of the bed and getting out a pair of training suits and throwing one at Toga. "Put it on we'll be leaving shortly also can you pick this up... _giggles…_ " Izuku said while handing a 25 lb. weight to Toga. Who picked it up with glee and some effort. "Excellent, can you put these on. Also, what do you think about axes… _giggles…_ " Izuku said handing Toga a pair of wrist weight and ankle weights.

"Izu-kuun I feel sluggish and slow. Why are you making me use these things?" Toga asked in a playful whine. "I've never tried using an axe but, if it can make people bleed more I'll like it." she said trying to get used to the weight place on her.

"Wonderful. You and I are going to be very comfortable with each other then… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while getting his keys. "Ever ridden a scooter… _giggles…_ " he said getting a head shake from Toga. "Well, then let's go we have a long day ahead of us… _giggles…_ " he said grabbing Toga's hand and signaling for Mk.1 to follow.

-Break-

Izuku sat holding the cold lifeless body of his mother with one arm the other arm bleeding profusely from a gruesome tear from his shoulder and thrown somewhere in the alley. "Mom… please don't let this be real please." He said crying blood from his empty sockets which used to hold his eyes which were now squished and turned into pulp. He sat there amid several beheaded and maimed bodies.

 **Author's Notes**

 **It was difficult writing this chapter which is why it took so long Sorry.**

 **Damn your boi just got nerfed. I wouldn't worry about it knowing Izuku he's already thinking of how to turn these nerfs into an advantage. Also, if you guys are expecting for me to write what happened this night in the next chapter well, I won't. I want to leave you guys with this in mind since, it won't come until later in the story. Expect a lot more from Izuku and several more meetings with people. By that I mean him meeting people before starting U.A. also, Izuku might become two different people.**

 **Izuku might become more unstable from now on and adopt a sweet persona and show his crazy side during fights. Don't expect the sweet side everywhere only with people he doesn't know. I mean after he shows how crazy he is he might just add the sweetness to his crazy side. I hope I'm making sense on what I'm going to do with Izuku.**

 **The Sports Festival might have a few extra things added as well. Izuku will be more cyborg now. The first thing coming is the arm. The eyes will not come until later on. That means Izuku will be wearing a bandana over his eyes. The ports will increase allowing for Lucky Aegis to connect to him and allow Izuku to temporarily see with consequences.**

 **Now the moment you have been waiting for the relationships. I have thought long and hard about it and I have decided on something. Following how crazy Izuku is he might do a harem. Not to worry not that big only 2-4 hopefully. I mean I won't do everybody just some. I don't want to be overbearing with it. Izuku has a certain charm that only some girls might find appealing I think.**

 **Now you may be wondering how Izuku is learning from Zangief and Cody. Izuku has a habit of leaving the country to find people to train him.**


	5. Ups and Downs

Unstable

Chapter 5: Ups and the Beginning of the Down

 **Author's Notes: So, your boi got fucked up huh.**

 **Izuku: Hey fuck you mate.**

 **LsDanki: Hah and what are you gonna do I'm part of you after all.**

 **Izuku: I know that but still why.**

 **LsDanki: We have to show just how strong we really are.**

 **Izuku: You made Toga be more affectionate.**

 **LsDanki: That's a lie and I know you like it. Don't you anyway we should explain what the costume was based on…** _ **manic giggling…**_

 **Izuku: Fuck you. For those wondering the author is also part of my psyche so you can say every time I talk with myself I'm talking to the author.**

 **LsDanki: Yup but, not really, I mean if I wanted to I could make you go beyond your limits. But, tell them about the costume.**

 **Izuku: Whatever, the costume is a mix of Dante, Ryoma, L!Hector, P5 Joker. The cloak is a mix of FE Robin and Ainz with Batman's cape it's usually worn like the Black Knight and Ike wear their cloaks. The visor is a mix of Lucina's butterfly mask and Arsene's face. The scale armor is a mix of Corrin, Vegeta, Beruka, Gerome, and Iron Man. By the final product it should function like Erza's magic several different forms and be semi sentient. It should also work like Gaara's sand and symbiotes.**

 **LsDanki: Like I said before he's becoming more unstable he'll snap by USJ hopefully.**

 **Izuku: We should wrap this up.**

 **LsDanki: Party pooper. Expect this chapter to introduce several things hopefully.**

 **Discord Link: /vrpfNCk**

 _ **LsDanki has signed out and left the mind.**_

-Break-

Izuku woke up to a sleeping Toga clutching him. As he sniffed around his nose found a new smell of burnt.

"You the one that saved me. Probably. I mean he's the only one that I don't know here." He said while having an evil smile.

"The name's Dabi and the only reason I saved is because, I want you to teach me." Dabi said to the smiling Izuku.

"Revenge against who I mean I don't care but, I want to know to tell you your chances… _sadistic giggles…_ "

"It's none of your business." He said.

"Endeavor I smell him on you… _manic giggles…_ " Izuku said starting to bounce up and down with excitement. "I also want to kill him as well, so I'll teach you but, I make the rules you follow… _manic giggles…_ " he said while sitting up. "Now to remove these annoying bandages. Toga can you help me out." He said while waking up Toga who was surprised that he was already full of energy after being out the entire night and suffering extreme blood loss. "But, first are we at a hospital." He said not smelling that hospital smell.

"Nope we're at our house and Lucky Aegis are cleaning up all the blood which is a shame." Toga said looking sad that she wasn't able to taste her cute Izuzu's blood.

"Okay that's good. Anyhow I have to get to work I have to do many things before training you all." Izuku said removing the bandages with the help of Toga. "Hmmm I'll need to add an extra port or two. I should also make a robotic arm with the same capabilities as my gloves and that looks human… _sadist giggles…_ " he said opening his eyes and revealing just blackness. "Also, eyes but, that can come later."

"Dabi you're going to go through hell so, I won't blame you if you quit… _sadist giggling_ " Izuku said while pointing at Dabi.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dabi said feeling a lot of blood lust from Izuku.

-Break-

 _ **8 Months Later**_

Izuku is on top of a van climbing towards the driver and passenger and ready to go in for killing and the extraction of the yakuza's important piece. "Well well well. Let's see what we have here." He said after killing the two yakuza who were in the front.

Eri was scared she could feel something warm but cold at the same time and she was scared. It felt like her "dad's" killing intent but, warmer like it wasn't directed at her but someone else.

Izuku opened the door of the van with a bloody hand Toga, Shinsou, and Dabi disposing of the bodies. Only to smell someone in the farthest corner of the van. "Lucky Aegis eye function." He said while another visor covered the first one and a pair of eyes appearing on it like a digital billboard. "It looks like there is a little kid. Scanner indicates to be a four-year-old and several blood samples around here." Lucky Aegis Mk. 2.5 which is kind like a backpack that's connected to the three ports fused on Izuku.

"Okay turn off eyes it feels as if I'm going to start bleeding from my sockets again… _manic giggling…_ " Izuku said while the visor divided into two and went to the side of his head. "Hello there little one what's your name?" he asked to Eri who responded with her name. "Here Eri use these they'll calm you down." He said while putting on his headphones on her. "That's good now don't worry Eri these bad people won't hurt you anymore." He told her putting on his warmest smile for her.

Eri felt warmth for the first time she felt truly warm. She was crying once she looked up at her savior who had a very warm smile on him.

"She's adorable are we gonna keep her." Said a bloody Toga who was disposing of the last body.

"Yup she's my daughter now and no one will hurt her… _giggles_ …" Izuku said cradling Eri. "Time to go did you leave our tag Shinsou… _sadist giggles…_ " he asked.

"Yeah, I did but, why do we have to kill them again?" Shinsou asked.

"So, villains stop messing around and know that their crimes aren't going to be treated with a slap on the wrist anymore… _sadistic giggling…_ " Izuku said while getting in a car who was being driven by Dabi. "Anyhow I might stop for a while, so you guys are going to have to pick up for my slack." He said while sitting down Eri on his lap and putting on his seatbelt. "Someone has to take care of her and I trust myself more than any of you guys no offense." He said with a wide evil smirk.

"But, isn't this going to ruin our chances into getting into U.A.?" Shinsou asked.

"Not, if we make it look like an accident… _sadistic giggles…_ " Izuku said putting on Running in the 90's.

 _Booom!_

The van that transported Eri and the blood samples blew up in an enormous cloud of fire.

"See like that the gas tank was leaking and someone was smoking a cigarette and it blew up… _sadistic giggling…_ " Izuku said while holding a sleeping Eri.

-Break-

Izuku no he now goes by Fuanteijoutai Sakki is 14 and a beast. He's still 5'10 but is really close to be 5'11 and his physique hasn't changed except for more lean muscle here and there. He now sports black hair with highlights of blood-red and tips of neon pink. He wears two different types of earrings as well small hoop or a sphere attached to a little stick. He sports a bandana around his eyes and uses either glasses or sunglasses over it. He now wears jackets that reach half of his torso, either a tank-top or shirt that hides his physique, and jeans. He sports a bandana hachimaki scarf and the several wrist and ankle weights which are now joined with a chain that go inside the sleeves. His hair reaches down towards his waist but, he's thinking of cutting it to reach the half of his back. He wears a headband or headpiece on his hair. He added two more ports one at the base of the neck and the other halfway on his back. He usually attaches his tail for extra caution and a visor like object at the base for basic eye function but, if he uses it a little bit too much like 5 min straight he starts to bleed out of his eye sockets. He walks around using a blind man's cane that was modified to do a lot of things like: become a sword, shoot laughing gas, become the gun-chuks, become a spear, and much more. He sports a new robotic arm which has the same functions as his gloves and much more and looks like a real arm. He had to make an even bigger port for his shoulder, so he could connect and control his arm. He might've had a few mishaps like a stroke when testing his arm and all the functions since, his brain wasn't ready for the new functions.

-Flashback-

"I'm changing my name." Izuku said to everybody.

"Why?" Shinsou asked curious.

"The name Izuku Midoriya just brings back memories that I already dealt with and frankly I don't want them to come up again." He said with a small sigh.

"Then I can't keep calling you Zuzu?" asked Toga who looked sad.

"Zuzu is fine since, the only memories that the nickname has is yours, Mei, and Eri." Izuku said cheering up Toga. "I'm already dead I made sure of that. So, I just have to change my name." Izuku said.

"So, Braids what's your new name?" Shinsou asked Izuku who smiled showing off his shark grin.

"It's Fuanteijoutai Sakki." Izuku said with smile.

-End of Flashback-

Currently he's very excited since, there are only ten months left before entering U.A. and Eri is starting to open up more.

"Lucky Aegis do you think Combat Ready v.4 and Project Shikai will be ready when we enter U.A… _manic giggling…_ " Izuku asked while walking under an overpass.

"Systems indicate that Combat Ready v.4 will be ready and Part A of Project Dojutsu would be in the trial phase." Lucky Aegis said. "Master two signals are fast approaching from underneath. I advise to stand by for combat." She said while Izuku just started to listen to Gas Gas Gas.

"Look at that a nice body to hide into that isn't paying attention." Said a nasally voice that lunged at Izuku to try and take his body.

Izuku just smirked and backwards jumped out of the way. "If you think I'm going to let a big pile of boogers take over my body well, buddy you have another thing coming… _sadistic giggles…_ " Izuku said evading the slime's attempts to grab him.

"How are you doing that if you're blind with headphones on." The evil pile of slime said while trying to catch Izuku with no luck.

"Well it's easy since, my nose still works I can smell your shitty smell… _manic giggles…_ " Izuku said while turning his hand into nitrogen gun. "Well it was ice to meet you… _sadistic giggles…_ " Izuku said freezing the slime who just screamed with terror that it was being frozen alive. Once the slime was frozen Izuku smelled someone else. "Huh so that was the second one…All Might."

All Might popped out of the sewer with his catchphrase **"Never fear for I am here."** Only to realize that the slime villain was frozen and in front of it stood a blind kid.

" **Hey there kiddo did you do this?"** asked a confused All Might.

"Yup, pretty cool hand I have right." Izuku said adopting a more innocent persona and changing his hand into a flamethrower and melting off the ice. "All Might you should hurry up and catch this thing before it wakes up." Izuku said with fake admiration on his eyes.

" **Right you are my boy."** All Might said while collecting the sludge villain in two soda bottles. **"Now if you'll excuse me I have to turn this villain in."** he said while getting ready to jump away.

"Actually, I have a question for you All Might." Izuku said while All Might jumped and he did the logical thing and hung on his leg.

" **My boy let go."** All Might said looking at Izuku who was acting like a he was scared for his life.

"I can't if I do I'll die." Izuku said making All Might land on a nearby building.

" _ **I only have so little time left in this form."**_ All Might thought to himself.

"Can a quirkless person also become a superhero!" Izuku said with his head down acting like if he was desperate.

"No, I don't think so. If you truly want to help I would recommend becoming a police man or firefighter." Said All Might in a cloud of smoke.

Izuku just started laughing barely making out a sentence "Haaa…you know All Might…haaa…I thought you would say that but…haaa…I frankly don't care what you say after all…haaaaaa…why does the vigilante Unstable have to listen to reason." Izuku said to the surprise of All Might.

"You're Unstable." All Might said while coughing up blood. "I thought you were older and you know could see." He said.

"Well, I'm not. But, hey I'm joining the Gen Ed department this year so I'm pretty excited." Izuku said nonchalantly. "But, this secret is between us okay. I keep yours and you keep mine." He said with a wink before leaving a baffled All Might.

"Wait how did you know, and don't you want to know how I got this form?" asked All Might.

"Don't need to I know you got fucked up by some big-time villain probably and decided to keep it under wraps, so you can continue being the Symbol of Peace." Izuku said while walking off. "But, because of that people started to believe that a hero will always come to their rescue when they need one. But, the messed-up part is that most won't show up because, it won't raise their fame… _manic laughter…_ " Izuku said laughing at the fact at how stupid people are. "Anyways I believe in a society where everybody can be a hero. Even if you are a quirkless and blind person like me… _manic giggling…_ " he said leaving All Might behind. "Also, good luck with teaching at U.A. this year." Izuku said before leaving earshot.

"The kid's smart I'll give him that smart and insane." All Might said. "Now you I have to get you to the police station." All Might said only to realize that the sludge villain probably slipped out of his pockets.

-Break-

Izuku was heading over to his house only to hear a commotion. "Hey, what's the commotion about?" asked a curious Izuku.

"A kid with an explosion quirk was caught by some villain and the heroes can't do anything and are waiting for someone with a better quirk and the kid just keeps making explosions." Said an old man.

"Fucking stupid Bakagou and fucking stupid heroes can't fucking do shit and Bakagou can't fucking be calm instead he has to blow everything in sight like the fucktard he is." Said a pissed off Izuku who was running at the sludge villain. "Yo, Boogers nobody else wants to have congestion today. Damn that was bad." Izuku said dodging the sludge's attacks.

"Fuck off kid I have a way better body to take over and you can't stop me." Said the sludge villain.

"Is that what you think… _sadistic giggles…_ " Izuku said his arm generating electricity and punching the sludge in the eye which made it blow up.

"Aggggh you little fuck." Said the sludge villain who was flailing around.

"Let's see how you like this… _sadistic giggling…_ " Izuku said spraying salt at the sludge which ended up melting him in a pile of goo and left one Bakugou Katsuki on the ground coughing up parts of the sludge. All Might stood watching the whole thing unfold. _**"He's the one the one that'll inherit One For All."**_

"What did you think you were doing?" said a furious Kamui Woods.

"Doing your job better than you fucking three… _manic giggling…_ " Izuku said to Kamui Woods and Death Goro and, giving Mt. Lady a rose before rollerblading away from the scene

"Master you have to pick up Anime Buddy from the airport in an 1hr and 30 minutes." Lucky Aegis informed Izuku. Who was busy listening to music.

"Lucky you think I could start a music channel?" asked Izuku who was thinking of writing down a couple of songs and record them.

"Don't know Master but, it's not like I can stop you." Lucky Aegis said.

"Hey, you long-haired fuck I didn't need your help." Said an angry Bakugou.

"Is that it or are you waiting for something else because, I have more urgent business to take care off than dealing with losers like you." Izuku said annoyed.

"You fuck you want to go bitch!" yelled out Bakugou.

"I'd rather not I have to pick someone up from the airport now if you'll excuse me I have to make like a tree and leave." Izuku said going full speed away from Bakugou.

" **I am here!"** said a buffed up All Might.

"Do you need something from the prodigy that is me." Izuku said to a now deflated All Might.

"Why yes my boy I think you're worthy of inheriting…" All Might started before getting cut off by Izuku.

"Nope I don't want it. It basically destroys the very reason I was able to be here." Izuku said. "If you really want an inheritor get Mirio Togata he's on the path of becomingthe next number 1 hero anyway." Izuku said before hurrying along not wanting to be late. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to pick up my friend from the airport." Izuku said rollerblading at top speed.

"Heh, I'll worry about that kid later." All Might said before starting to leave. "Wait I didn't even ask him how he was able to tell who I was, how he was able to fight while being blind, and how did he figure out I came to teach at U.A." All Might said with a shocked expression because, those things slipped his mind.

"Dabi can you drive me to the airport." Izuku said as he entered his house.

"Oh yeah that friend of yours from America is coming today isn't she." Dabi said with his back towards Izuku while watching the TV.

"Yeah, she is and I'm pretty excited I mean she is just coming for a month but, it'll help her out to become familiar with her surroundings." Izuku said while getting a board with his friend's name. "Anyways how's the training with Lucky Aegis Mk.4 going… _sadistic giggling…_ " Izuku said knowing full well how ruthless he programed Mk.4 to be when training.

"I can't land a single hit in and it keeps mocking me." Dabi said with frustration.

"Hah told you that training was going to be hell… _sadistic giggles…_ " Izuku said tossing Dabi a jacket.

"I still can't get used to the fact that you can perfectly maneuver yourself while being blind. I sometimes forget you know." Dabi said still surprised that Izuku could perfectly walk around without bumping into someone.

"Well thanks to the tail and Mk.2.5 I'm able to know my surroundings. I mean I also trained for situations in which I was in complete darkness which help out a lot. Apart from that I went to hell and back to learn how to wield my weapons with eyes closed as well. Not to mention I heightened my senses and now that I'm blind they heightened once more… _manic giggling…_ " Izuku said while grabbing a jacket. "Anyway, let's go we have to pick her up and I don't want to be late." Izuku said tossing Dabi the keys and walking out the door. "Eri come on we're going to pick her up." Izuku said a small patter of steps rushing down the stairs.

"Coming." Eri said putting on her shoes and grabbing a little purse. "Ready now let's go." She said pulling on Izuku's arm.

-With Toga and Mei-

"So, you sure this baby will make people bleed more." Toga said curiously looking at her new refined axe. "I mean it doesn't look different." She said fiddling around with it. The axe is half her size and the heads are as wide as a computer.

"Yes, I pride myself in what I say if I wasn't good Sakki-kun wouldn't keep me around." Mei said with a boastful smile. "Anyway since, you're here I need to ask you some things." Mei said with a sly grin.

"What do you want to know?" asked Toga who was feeling out her refined axe.

"I need to know a few things for the upgrade of Izuku's arm and eyes." Mei said.

"And you're asking me why not just ask Izuku first." Toga said while cutting to pieces a training dummy with the axe.

"Yeah, I could but, I need other perspectives as well we can't have him get hurt like last time." Mei said with a wink.

"Heh, I see why he likes you as much as he likes me." Toga said. "Now what are we going to be working on." She said with a smile.

"Here we go I call these two the 24 Hand and the other…" Mei started to talk while Toga nodded and agreed or gave pointers on what would work better.

"I can't wait to use this." Mei said to Toga who just nodded in agreement.

"Yup, me too." Toga said.

-Back to Sakki-

Sakki was waiting in the airport with Dabi beside him and Eri holding his hand tightly.

"When is she going to be here?" asked Eri being a little anxious with so many people coming and going.

"She'll be here soon." Izuku said giving Eri a soft smile. "Lucky give me sight for intervals of 2 minutes and rest of 1 minute." Izuku which made the visor go over his sockets and turn on. "Much better if I remember right she said that she'll be incredibly confused and has a pair of lyre-shaped horns." Sakki started to talk/mumble to himself.

"Is it her." Dabi said pointing at a short girl with wavy blond hair, teal eyes, and lyre-shaped horns looking around very confused.

"Yup, it definitely is… _giggles…_ " Sakki said while waving furiously at the girl who noticed him.

"Sakki is that you?" asked the girl in English.

"Yup, and you're Pony." Said Sakki in English. "It's so good to finally see you in person. Man, how long has it been since we met each other on the internet?" said Izuku while asking Pony. Who was more curious as to why Sakki had on a visor with eyes on them and a little girl holding his hand.

"Sakki why do you have a visor with eyes on? And who's the little girl beside you?" asked a curious Pony who waved at Eri with a smile.

"Oh, this it's to help me see for a little while." Sakki said while pointing at the visor which retreated to the sides of his head. "And this is Eri she's been very excited to meet someone with horns as well." Izuku said while motioning Eri to say hi.

"Ummm…h-h-h-i-i Mi-i-s-s-s P-p-p-o-o-ny." Eri stuttered while waving at her behind Sakki.

"She's pretty adorable Sakki but, why do you need to use the visor to see better?" Pony asked looking at the visor which was at the sides of Sakki's head.

"Oh, it's pretty obvious I'm blind Pony why do you think I'm wearing these sunglasses and bandana… _giggle…_ " Izuku said lifting his sunglasses and bandana and showing Pony one of his empty eye sockets.

"Oh my god I'm sorry for asking I didn't know you were blind." Said Pony who was ashamed for asking Sakki that question.

"… _giggles…_ Pony you were just curious there's nothing wrong with that." Sakki said while putting back on his bandana and sunglasses. "Anyway, we have a lot to do tomorrow so we should get going." Izuku said while motioning for Pony to follow them. "Honestly, she's pretty naïve and innocent. Isn't she Dabi?" Izuku said to Dabi while following him to the car.

"Yeah, she is it must be because, she's foreign I guess." Dabi said.

"Well, it's going to be an interesting month now won't it?" Izuku said while putting Eri in her booster seat and hopping into shotgun. "Now Pony what do you want to do first tomorrow?" Izuku asked Pony who was writing on a notebook to communicate with Eri.

"I don't know I need to familiarize myself with the area and how to get to U.A." Pony said. "After that I don't know what else should I do apart from studying Japanese." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"Let me see I can arrange some things to do while you're here that are fun." Izuku said while fiddling with radio putting on Deja Vu. "I hope you don't mind some oldies as well as some eccentric people." Izuku said turning to where Pony was with a smile.

Which is when Pony noticed something else Izuku had what seemed to be a mechanical tail. "Sakki are you also wearing a tail to help you see?" asked Pony.

To which Sakki unraveled the tail from his waist. "Oh, this it acts as a third arm as well as being extra sensitive, so I can walk around without tripping on stuff." Izuku said while pointing the tail at Pony. "The tail is connected to a port on my back if you were wondering." He said to Pony who was amazed at the fact that the tail isn't part of a quirk.

"Sakki how does your visor work? I mean it doesn't go in the sockets but above them." Pony asked curious at how Sakki's visor works.

"Ahh my visor is also connected to a port at the base of my neck. If I decide to use it I just have to think about it like I'm opening my eyes. But I can't really see per say the visor uses echolocation and electroreception to make out what's around me. So, I just see things in white blurs. But using it too much causes my eye sockets to bleed." Izuku explained while Pony just nodded along.

"But why does the visor cause your eye sockets to bleed if it's not connected?" Pony asked.

"Well the ports actually connect to my nerves manually but, since using my tail doesn't require much thought it doesn't bleed or overheat. But when using my eyes, I have to keep thinking of using both electroreception and echolocation it starts to overload and "overheat my eye sockets which cause them to start to bleed." Izuku explained while opening the door for Pony since, they arrived at Izuku's house.

"Wow I didn't know you had a big house." Pony said.

"Heh it's the perks of being semi-rich I guess." Izuku said while carrying a sleepy Eri.

"How did you get rich Sakki?" Pony asked Izuku who was unlocking the front door.

"I made a cream that accelerated the reaction time of platelets which decreased the amount of time that healing wounds take." Izuku said while opening the door to his house and holding it open for Pony. Dabi going to crash for the night.

"Yo Toga, Mei I'm home and we have a guest!" Sakki yelled out to which a girl with blonde hair came jumping from the stairs.

"Kki-kun is that the girl you've talked about for a while now?" asked Toga who tilted her head to the side out of curiosity.

"Yup, this is her also can you do me a favor and put Eri to bed." Izuku said while handing the sleepy Eri to Toga.

"Night Dad." Said a sleepy Eri before leaving with Toga.

"Too cute." Izuku told Pony who was confused.

"Dad?" Pony asked perplexed at the situation.

"It slips her from time to time since, I'm taking care of and educating her for the time being." Izuku said while sitting down in the living room. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow I have several ideas. We could go around the city and visit the places you'll need to know." Izuku said to Pony who just nodded at the idea of getting familiar with the most important first.

"I think it's fine but, why is there a cat-lady standing over there?" Pony asked pointing at Lucky-Aegis Mk.4 who was just staring at them.

"That's just Lucky-Aegis a personal robot that we use for help around the house." Izuku said while motioning for Lucky-Aegis to introduce herself.

"I am Lucky-Aegis Mark 4 at your service." Mk.4 introduced herself to Pony.

"Sakki where am I going to sleep." Pony asked sleepily.

"Lucky can you show Pony her room and take her luggage with you please." Izuku said to Lucky who just nodded and grabbed Pony's luggage.

"If you would follow me to your room." Lucky said motioning for Pony to follow suite.

"Now to check on Toga and Mei… _giggle…_ " Izuku said while going up the stairs towards Eri's room. "It's just too cute… _giggle…_ " Izuku said while taking a photo of a sleeping Eri cuddled up with a sleeping Toga. "Good night my sweet princesses… _giggle…_ " Izuku said while giving both Toga and Eri a good night kiss on the cheek. "Now I know what Mei is doing at this hour but, I always check on her anyways… _giggle…_ " Izuku said while going to Mei's room which is next to his. "Cute mechanic how are we doing today… _giggle…_ " Izuku said while entering the room and starting to take of his shirt and pants only to reveal that he had on a tank top and extra-long swim trunks.

"I'm doing fine I have several new babies I need you to help me test." Mei said while finishing up another invention of her's. "I'm also upgrading your suit at the moment." Mei said with a smile before turning her back to Izuku.

"Oh, and what are you upgrading on my suit Cutie?" Izuku said while wrapping his arms around her neck and letting them rest on her chest.

"Oh, it's a secret that won't be done until a month from now." Mei said while holding Izuku's hands.

"You know I'm grateful for everything you've done for me… _giggle…_ " he said while nuzzling his cheek on her's. "I also love you." Izuku said while Mei turned her head to face him.

"And I love you Sakki-kun." Mei said as she turned her head to face Izuku who locked lips with her. Mei parted from Izuku's lips "I think someone's excited for today." She said while restarting the kiss and taking Izuku's tank top off and stumbling into Izuku's room.

"You're still so sweet and I can't get enough of it." Izuku said while catching his breath from the kiss. "I'd love to take this further." Izuku said while pushing Mei onto his bed and crawling on top of her. "You're very beautiful and sweet." He said starting to kiss Mei again and trailing his kisses onto the base of her neck and sucking on it while Mei moaned from the pleasure being delivered.

"Ohhh…Sakki we have a guest." Mei said in between moans.

"It doesn't matter she's in the first floor and we're in the furthest room to the right on the second floor." Izuku said removing Mei blouse and trailing kisses down to her belly making Mei moan more. "I also know you've been wanting this for a while now." He said lifting his face from her belly and kissing her deeply making Mei moan.

-Break-

Izuku woke up to Lucky Aegis Mk.1's alarm blaring Speedy Speed Boy. "Lucky turn off the alarm…shishishi…" Izuku said feeling something on his chest. "Oh yeah we had a little bit of fun last night…shishishi…" Izuku said while caressing Mei's hair. "She's too cute…shishishi…" Izuku said before leaving a naked Mei on his bed sleeping and getting a change of clothes to go take a bath.

"Izu-kuuun where are you going?" asked a groggy Mei.

"Going to take a bath. Why want to join?" Izuku asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"You know the answer is always yes." Mei said hopping out of the bed and getting a change of clothes as well.

Izuku started to chuckle while Mei washed his back. "What are you laughing about Sakki-kun?" Mei asked pressing herself onto Izuku.

"Nothing just how hysterical Bakagou's situation was… _giggles…_ " Izuku said with a smirk.

"Ok then how about if you and I have some more fun." Mei said while trailing her hands down Izuku's body.

"I can't say no to that." Izuku said pulling Mei into a kiss.

After taking their bath together Izuku left with Pony to show her around the city.

"This is Kiyashi Ward Mall a lot of high schoolers hang out here after school." Izuku said while pointing at where he thinks the stores are and explaining what the stores sold. After spending around three hours in the mall.

"And this is where the tour ends." Izuku said while stopping and pointing at U.A. "This is where we're going to spend our 3 years of highschool." Izuku said while getting giddy with Pony.

"So, this is where I'm going to attend I can't wait." Pony said with a smile. "Thank you for showing me around the city. I can't wait to have fun here a well."

-Break-

It's been a month since Pony came to Japan and it's time for Pony to leave. "I've had a really fun time thank you Sakki." Pony said with a bow. "I hope to see you in U.A. in 9 months." Pony said. "And I hope to see you again Eri-chan." Pony said with a smile while booping Eri's nose.

"I ho-o-o-pe t-t-o see y-ou a-a-ga-i-i-n Ms. Pony." Eri said giving Pony a bright smile.

"Too cute." Said Izuku and Pony.

"Well Pony it has been a very fun month I hope to see you at U.A. in 9 months as well." Izuku said giving Pony a hug before she left. "Now Eri how about you me and Toga have a picnic tomorrow... _giggle_ …" Izuku asked with a smile to which Eri nodded happily.

"Can we bring Lucky Aegis as well?" Eri asked.

"Yup we sure can… _giggles…_ " Izuku said. "But, I have to get some things first okay… _giggles…_ " Izuku said while putting Eri into her booster seat. "Dabi you can take her right?" Izuku asked as Dabi nodded and left Izuku at the nearest store.

As Izuku left the store Lucky Aegis Mk.2.5 warned him of incoming threats. "Master two hostile signals coming in." Lucky said to which Izuku dropped his bags.

"Lucky switch to internal communications and send out a warning signal I have a feeling I won't make it unscathed." Izuku said while preparing himself by hiding all of his daggers, hiding his tail and cane. Out of the shadows stepped out two people one that looked like he was made of mist and the other was a pale, slim man.

"Let's make this quick we don't want to make Sensei wait." The pale man said while motioning the mist to do something to which the mist opened a portal only for Izuku to dodge it at the last second and break off in a run.

"I see he could somehow sense us. What shall we do now Tomura?" asked the mist to the pale man whose name is Tomura.

"We give chase he's blind so doesn't know where to go in a panic." Tomura said to the mist. "Besides sooner or later he has to tire out Kurogiri." Tomura said to Kurogiri who opened another portal.

Izuku was running away from his captives and took a turn towards a dead end. "Shit I don't know this part of town as well… _distressed giggle…_ " Izuku said while hiding. "Either way I see it they'll catch me but, why are they looking for me specifically." Izuku said wondering why those two people would try and catch him. _**"I haven't revealed myself to be Unstable and Lucky Aegis has been picking up my slack since, I've been taking care of Eri."**_ Izuku thought not noticing the portal forming under him. _**"Master I've been trying to tell you that they've been getting closer for the past minute."**_ Lucky said to which Izuku only responded to with _**"Shit."**_

Izuku fell into a room from the portal on his back. _**"Lucky are you okay?**_ " Izuku asked Lucky who said, _**"Yes all systems are functioning."**_ "Okay where am I… _giggle…_ " Izuku said feeling his way around the room. "Hmmm…it seems I'll be in here for a while. And if I'm guessing correctly I might be used as a guinea pig for experiments… _giggle…_ " Izuku said out loud.

On a TV monitor a silhouette of a man appeared and told Izuku "Yes, you are how perceptive of you but, I shouldn't be surprised after all you dodged one of Kurogiri's portals Unstable." Said the man in the TV.

"And to who do I have the pleasure of speaking too… _giggle…_ " Izuku said getting ready for a fight. "I hope you have a good reason for bringing in a quirk hater in with a quirk." Izuku snarled.

"Well, I can see why criminals fear I can feel that bloodlust from down the hall." The man said entering the same room that Izuku was in. "As for who I am. I'm known as All for One and you're going to be my quirk tester." All for One said with a cruel smile.

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, here's chapter 5 we finally find out who Anime Buddy is, Eri gets rescued earlier than expected, and Izuku's luck is terrible.**

 **If I'm being honest I probably had more trouble writing this chapter than 4 but, I hope you enjoyed it all the while.**

 **Izuku's second armor is a doozy I know the best I can think of it like is that the final version is a fusion between Gaara's sand and the Berserker Armor from Berserk.**

 **Apart from that chapter 6 will hopefully come out sooner I won't say when it'll be done just that it'll be sooner hopefully.**

 **Now if you guys want to suggest me anything or just want to drop in to say hi use the discord link: /vrpfNCk so you can join in on the chat.**


End file.
